Letters
by Sailor X
Summary: Princess Kagome agreeed to a written marrige to prevent war to someone she's never met. She writes to him to get to know him. will he write back? What will happen when they meet? Can they learn to love eachother? Complete.
1. Wedding by Writing

A/N: I know I'm in the middle of "Kagome and the Pirate Captain, The Silver Hanyou", but during my little break, I thought a little story during my break wouldn't hurt. If this story ends up longer then originally planned, don't expect it to get updated as frequently as "KPCSH" (tired of writing the whole danged title!) But here we go. Keep in mind this is fiction, the history is not accurate (History/Geography were my best subjects in school… so was Fictional writing J ) Sorry for the corny country names **sweat drop**

Any word between the ~ marks are points of views- for example-

 ~ Inuyasha~ = mean it's the start of Inuyasha POV. 

Oh, and Youkai don't live forever, they live up too 300 years.

If there's any mistakes, I was in a great hurry to post it.

 **Chapter 1: Wedding by Writing.-**

     Funny thing about Renaissance Europe was all the tiny countries and kingdoms that existed that no history book would care too record about, but of course, they were always getting picked on by the bigger countries of France and Spain, but they had little scuffles of their own. We set our sights on two small countries, both roughly the size of Japan, but a small slice of France dipped into the mid-section of their borders, so the land that connected them was small. We had Western Tainu and New Shikonland. Then we had the kings, both had ancient Asian descent, but one was feared for their supernatural powers. The King of Western Tainu was King Ginkou III. He was widowed twice, which were both extremely hard on him and his sons, which is thought to why the family was fairly hostile. His sons were Sesshomaru Ginkou and Inuyasha Ginkou, which because of their mysterious background, their ages were unknown. Sesshomaru looked around 25 and Inuyasha looked around 17-18. After trying to steal the powerful sword, Tetsuaiga from his father, Sesshomaru was exiled and Inuyasha was announced the new heir. Over in the small country of New Shikonland, was His majesty, King Higurashi XI, his Queen and his children , 8 year old son, Souta Higurashi, and his 16 year old daughter, Kagome Higurashi. But in the once peaceful countries, war was threatening to disturb their bliss-but an agreement was about to be met.

~Kagome~

    I sat on my bed looking out of the window that overlooked the green, rolling hills that led into the forest. I was nervous about the war. My father is the type of man that goes to the front with his troops. I love my father a lot. There were peace talks being held in the large hall below my room were all diplomatic meets were held. I prayed to God that Western Tainu would back away and leave our beautiful, little country alone. I love my country very much and I would do everything in my will as it's Princess to keep it the blissful, beautiful country it was. No one starved, there were no famine, and no one was poor- not even the commoners. My father was the first King to make Civil Rights for peasants, realizing they are what made this country what it was. I was very involved too. I knew most of the surrounding commoners by name and would help them. Most acts like these were looked down upon by other Royalty, but my parents were proud of me. I loved my parents and country and would do anything for them.

"Your Highness, The King requests your presence." One of my father's messengers said as he peeked in. I smiled and nodded. He nodded back and left. I rose, my handmaiden/ bodyguard, Sango rose with me and stood by my side. She was more like my best friend though. I let out a sigh.

"Your Majesty, you look uneasy, is something the matter?"

I smiled and said,

"No, Sango, I'm fine."

She gave me a "You know I'm here for you" look and followed me down the hallway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Third person~

  "I just wish there were another way" His Majesty slouched in his chair, covering his face with his hand, his elbow on the table.

"We know His Majesty Cares much for his daughter, but it is by King Ginkou's request that his son marry your daughter and bare an heir. If this request is not met, he will invade."

King Higurashi looked up at the ambassador's face. It was steadfast and emotionless.

"This means my daughter would have to leave for Tainu, wouldn't it?"

The ambassador nodded. The King asked,

"When?"

The ambassador laid out a paper on the table and said,

  "His Majesty Ginkou does not believe in wedding ceremonies, so these are wedding papers. She signs them, you sign them, we take it back to or King and everything will be official. You will bring her too us in 4 months"

King Higurashi looked back at his queen. She was trying to keep composure, but she was crying. She could tell that he was just as heart broken, but they have no choice. Kagome walked in and stood in front of her father and smiled,

"You summoned me, my lord?"

Her sweet smile made it harder for him to keep his professional composure.

"Kagome, my dear, I need you too sign these." He said

~Kagome~

I look down at the papers.

"What are these?"

The cold-looking man beside me boomed his voice,

"These are wedding papers, Princess. Just sign them and we will be on our way."

I went pale and my heart dropped when I saw my mother crying and my father near it. I closed my eyes and softly spoke, asking,

"To whom?"

My father answered,

"To Prince Inuyasha…"

I felt sick. I was going to be married to that snobby, loud, pompous, mean, violent boy?! I've never met him, but I've heard endless stories about him from our ambassador and his attendants. I barely got out of my mouth,

"Papa?"

He was almost as upset about this as I. He spoke softly.

"King Ginkou says if you refuse, he will attack."

I felt nauseated, and wanted to say no. I wanted to run. I wanted to rip it up, be a brat and refuse, but I thought about all the families that would loose their Husbands, fathers, and sons. The death, the pain, the sadness. It was now all on my shoulders. I swallowed and hesitantly picked up the feather quill pen. The ambassador smiled. A tear accidentally fell onto the paper, smudging a bit of the ink. Once I sign my name, all my hopes and wishes of true love and being whisked away with Prince Charming out of the window would be gone. That's also what my parents wanted for me. True Love. But thousands of lives would be lost- maybe even my father's- if I refused. I dipped the pen in the ink and pressed on the paper, slowly writing my name. It was done and slowly stood up straight. I heard Sango begin too sob. I've shared with her all my dreams since I was 5. I knew she felt my pain, it was going to be hard on her too. She too would have to leave to Western Tainu. My father signed and they rolled up the papers. The ambassador smiled and swiftly left for the door,

"I will collect her in 4 months".

When he exited, my father came and hugged me. 

"Forgive me."

I said into his chest,

"I know you had no choice, Father."

I know was…Married. I said I'd do anything for my country, but this never crossed my mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~***~~**~*~*~**~*~*

~Inuyasha~

   My Father had me sit at the table. I just stared at the piece of paper that had the King of New Shikon and…_her_… signature on it. I had my arms crossed and my father was tapping his claws all in a wave motion on the table. Then he stood and pounded on the table,

"Just sign the damned paper!"

"Keh!" was all he got out of me. 

He sneered and rushed to my side, grabbing my hand.

"You will marry that girl or I will have you punished!"

I  stared at him in the eyes and said,

"What will it be, Father? Hot oil or the rack?"

He shut up for a second and stumbled,

"I will…deny you the crown and…live forever!"

I smirked at the dumb response and growled,

"Well, you can have it 'cause I don't want it!"

"I will forbid the chef and all the pasta makers I can find to deny you Ramen!"

My ears twitched as I growled,

"You wouldn't!"

He smiled back,

"Oh, yes I would!"

"Teme…"

He had me backed into a corner. Ramen! Damn the stuff! I'd die for it. I'm really messed up to rather take hot oil then be denied Ramen? Oh boy! I took the pen and studied her name. It was written in perfect cursive and written like a true princess. I spotted the tear-drop and noticed the paper smelt like sweat and saline. Evidently she really didn't want this either. I grumbled,

"She writes like a…"

"Don't even say it! Just write your name, boy!"

I sighed and wrote my name. I'm married.

"Keh!"

 ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````***``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````***````````````````````````````

Hehehehe, hope you like the first chapter! I'll post the next chapter tonight or Monday (I don't write on God's day! J  ) 

Till then… Kudos!


	2. The First Letter

A/N: Okay, sorry, I do not own "Ever after" or "Inuyasha"… **runs away sobbing**

Someone caught my little scene from "Ever After" In the last chapter! I love that movie and for the past 3 years watch it nearly every few days. If you haven't seen it, you have too. Drew Barrymore is so cute! But here-

**Chapter 2: The First Letter**

****

****

~Kagome~

****

   I sat out on my terrace staring east were Western Tainu was. It was about a week coach ride from my palace to their's. It was hard to believe I was officially married to someone that I've never even seen before. I had no Idea how he looked or sounded or anything. Fort some odd reason, our ambassador wouldn't describe the way he looked to me. All he would respond with was, "Different". I just watched the Starlings fly in giant swarms like a cloud above the forest and throughout the sky. Most children would blame their parents, but not my parents. They were very great rulers and even greater parents. I realized my father's position, but still it saddened me that would never experience true love. I'd have to deal with some moody, immature, loudmouthed, spoiled brat for a husband. But I'm not one too judge. It was getting chilly outside so I slowly walked in and sat in front of my vanity. I looked at my face. I was 16, but yet I saw myself as younger, but then I focused again and saw myself older. It confused-even scared me. I felt uneasy. I didn't even know this "man" and I was expected to be his wife? What do I do? Then I saw it. On my desk was my feather-quill pen and a bottle of ink. It took a second to hit me.

"I _could _write him a letter I suppose."

I said to myself. I slowly got up and sat in front of my desk. There were a stack of papers from my schooling, but I don't think my tutor would mind, seeing as I'm writing to my "spouse". I placed a blank piece of paper in front of me and dipped the pen into the ink, but my mind drew a blank. I sat in concentration,

"I suppose I could tell him about myself and ask him some questions."

I got it and with a smile, started to write my first letter too my spouse. But I pause as too how too sign my name. Kagome Higurashi or Kagome Ginkou? I decided to shock him by signing it "Kagome Ginkou". After I was done, I rolled it up and sealed it by melting wax to hold the paper together and putting my family stamp on it. I went down stair and gave it to a messenger.

"It should reach him in a few days."

He told me. I knew the messengers rode their horses at full pace for as much as they can to their destination. I saw him exit the palace, anxious of when- more like if I'll get a reply from my husband.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Inuyasha~

 Damn! I was bored out of my mind. I just lounged in my huge chair that was in my room and stared out of the window. I was married… to a wench I've never even met! I was a little nervous to meet her. No one described her to me so I presumed she was ugly somehow, but everyone was quiet around here so I couldn't really guess if she was ugly or not.

"Uh, Prince Inuyasha?"

An intimidated servant knocked on my door. Just to jostle him up a bit, I snarled,

"What the hell do you want?"

He peeked inside, I gave him a very evil look. 

"Well?" I snapped.

He held out a rolled up letter,

"For you, my prince."

I got up from my chair and grabbed it from his hand. It read "From Kagome Ginkou". I tossed it back too him

"Just toss it away."

"But sir, your wife…"

I raised my claws up to him,

"You…"

Then I was grabbed.

"Miroku! What the hell?"

He snatched the letter from the messenger's hands and shooed him off. I sneered at him.

"Awwww, Inuyasha, You have to read it!" He said in a sweet, sarcastic voice. It was enough to make me pale. He handed it too me.

"Just read what it says. It can't be too bad!"

Miroku was my attendant, but also the only person dumb enough to be my best friend. I grabbed the letter and plucked off the wax seal with my claws. I dreaded what it would say, but I began to read it,

   _"My dear husband…"_

Miroku interrupted me,

  "Out loud, please."

I snarled, but mused him.

         "_My dear husband,_

_First off I'm letting you know I did not agree to this either, so please forgive me_…"

"For what?" Miroku again interrupted.

"Shut the hell up and let me continue!" I snapped.

"Okay! Jessh!" He backed off. I continued.

"… I _don't know you and that makes me kind of nervous, and even might make you nervous_…"

'If only you knew' I thought.

"…, _so I thought we could maybe write to eachother to get to know eachother so we aren't complete strangers when I join you in just a little under 4 months. So let me tell you a bit about myself. I'm 16 years old, around 5'4, and 115 lbs. I have ebony hair just passed my shoulder blades and brown/cobalt eyes_… "

"She sounds pretty."

"Keh! Her face could be deformed or something."

"I doubt it."

I glared at him before continuing,

    _"…I like to horseback ride and play badminton, but one thing you have to except me doing is I like to help people. I'm known for helping commoners with their chores and playing with little children. I was a teacher for a few months and I enjoyed it a lot… Keh! I can't believe this! A princess that mingles with commoners!"_

"Your father won't like that."

"My father? I don't like it! No wife of mine will converse with commoners!"

"Oh, so now you care?"

"I have to…"

I grumbled. I cleared my throat and continued,

         "…_But I please ask that you send a letters telling me about yourself. How you look, what do you like to do, tell me anything and everything about yourself I should know, please,_

_ Sincerely yours,_

_Kagome Ginkou"_

I rolled to paper back up.

"She sounds nice" Miroku replied

"Keh! She sounds like a prissy goody goody! She's no wife for me! I want a wife with power, a bit more attitude, but what am I saying! I never want a wife!"

I declared. Miroku shook his head and headed too the door,

"Too late" He flatly said. I growled him and he exited. I threw the letter acrossed the room and fell into my large, comfortable chair,

"Keh, I don't need to write her back! She's just going to be my wench anyway"

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````***`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A/N: You guys may have noticed these chapters are somewhat shorter then the ones of my other fic, but if you aren't reading it, please read it, "Kagome and the Pirate Captain, The Silver Hanyou"

Till next time… Kudos!


	3. Replies

A/N: Sorry I've been bad at updating my stories, d I've been really super **_super_** depressed, but here's the next chapter

**Chapter 3: Replies-**

   Kagome heard horse steps outside. The messenger had come. Everyday she would run down and see if her husband replied, but for 3 weeks, she had waited for a response.

~Kagome~

   I'm getting sick of this! This has been the 21st time I've been let down! Maybe he is the brat I figured him out to be! Everyone says they feel sorry for me. This worries me. What worries me more is how disappointed I am not to hear from him and how excited I get when the messenger comes.

~3rd person~ 

Again she sighed and returned to her room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

~Inuyasha~

   Dumb letter! I can't get it out of my head! I've just sat in my chair and stared at it. She seemed sweet, but too sweet. It was eating me away. I was biting my lip so hard I almost broke skin. I didn't want to get to know her in the first place. Keh! So what if she's supposed to be my wife! I don't need to respect her and make her happy! She's my wench! At my command! But…

   All of a sudden I felt guilt for thinking like that! Me? Feel guilt. It scared me. Finally I got up enough nerve to write her back. But why? Why should I, the heir to Western Tainu have to be kind to my wife…But yet she will be the mother of my children, which got me thinking about my mother. She died when I was 8.I inherited the human aging system from my human lineage. She was very kind, sweet and loving. My father loved her very much. I remembered how they would be. My father would do anything for my mother, but when she died, both of us began to be bitter. I didn't want to fall in love for the fact that I might loose them, my father saw it differently. He wants me to be loved and have children, but how can I love some one I don't even know?

   I picked up the pen and dipped it in ink. I thought hard of what to write. I felt like telling her off, but yet, that didn't seem to be a very good idea for the fact that I am bound to her and if I wanted any children, I'd have to earn her…I cleared my mind. I wasn't about to be _that_ soft!

Now to write.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Kagome~

      It had been little over a month! Maybe he was everything they said! Maybe…

"Princess Kagome?"

Somebody said through the door,

"Yes? " I yelled back

"There's a letter her for you, highness"

  My heart jumped into my throat and I felt light headed. I walked to the door a bit shaky. I opened it and the servant handed the rolled up and sealed letter. I smiled and dismissed him before running over by my bed, to the lamp. I got a knife to pop open the seal. It had 3 huge fluffy dogs on it in front of a shield and crossed swords. I thought it was beautiful. I popped off the red wax seal and opened it- but then paused. I was too nervous to read it! I almost rolled it back up to read later, but I got my courage back up and looked down,

_Dear Princess Kagome,_

_      First off, I too didn't agree to this marriage either, in fact I needed to be threatened to do so!_

I looked a bit confused and some what distraught, not only by his words, but his handwriting was barely legible, but I continued,

_Well, you wanted to know about me, so I guess I can tell you a little about myself. I stand about 5'8 and 138lbs. I like to hunt and fight._

Yeah, that's all I need, isn't it? 

  _There's not much about me you need to know, but I do have a few subjects from your letter I want to address. First off, about you and commoners, I will not allow that! You are a princess, royalty and my wife. No wife of mine will converse with commoners!_

I could almost feel my eyes start to burn red,

_But, also I don't care if you send me more letters or not! The only reason I'm writing this dumb letter is because I'm supposed to be your husband, but I don't like you much already, but I had to be fair. Hate me, love me. I don't really care. I just hope you are all you are cracked up to be._

_Inuyasha Ginkou_

I was outraged. What a horrible person!  He was rude and sounded controlling. He didn't even describe how he looked! He's probably ugly or something and makes up to it by being an insufferable idiot…That was harsh, even for the jerk he made himself up to be. At least he answered a few of my questions. Despite of the feelings I was feeling, I decided to write him again. I wanted to know everything I could before I saw him. He sounded awful! Let's see if it was true!

"Ok, _Husband_, Let's see what you got."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*****

~Inuyasha~

       It really bothered me that I actually was waiting for a response. I would love to read her reaction! She seemed so proper. Too proper, it made me ill. She was a teacher and enjoyed it, meaning she loves children. To tell the truth, I didn't want any children, but I was threatened by my father. It had been 2 weeks since I sent that letter to my … I shivered just to think of the word…Wife. I was nervous, but the little post-pubescent boy in me was excited. I wish I could be excited for another reason. But I didn't expect another letter, thanks to my last.

"Prince Inuyasha? You have a message from your wife"

I spoke too soon. I opened the door, snatched the letter from the messenger's hands and slammed the door.

"This is going to be good!" I snickered to myself.

 I opened the letter to read it, it started the same as the last,

_My Dear Husband,_

_            I'm sorry you did not enjoy my letter. I'm also sorry you don't agree with my taking to commoners, fact is, I was always taught that a King or a queen rules the country for the people and harmony, not Power and land. My family is a kingdom of heart, but with that heart comes great strength. I wish to carry that on. I don't care what station, they are all special to me. When you are king and I stand by your side, I will not ignore the people, as it is almost indefinitely what you are going to do. Dear Prince, I know this marriage wasn't anything but of a treaty and contract, but we must not just sit around and let it wither. I am determined to get to know you before you see me! I don't want to sleep in the same bed as a stranger, neither do you I would imagine, but yet again, I will go. Love me. Hate me. It doesn't matter because we are in this together. You don't need to respond, though I would prefer you do._

_Sincerely, your wife in waiting,_

_Kagome Ginkou_

   My jaw was dropped. This was the women I'm married to? It scared me how much her letter made sense. Maybe this woman wasn't the dainty little pansy I expected her to be. She used the word "determined", which scared me. She seemed to have commonsense I never knew existed in a woman, but this was troublesome to me. With such a spirit, will she rebel against me? As much as I hated to admit, I needed to write her again. As I read over the letter again, she sounded quite intriguing. Keh, this is going to be a long marriage! 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````***````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A/N: Sorry it took so long. My husband is gone all week so I might be able to update more on this and "Kagome & the Pirate Captain, the Silver Hanyou" more. This story may be a bit longer then planned. I was going to write until just when they meet, but I think I'll go beyond that a bit.

I'm working hard on a new Inuyasha Music video, it should be out soon, but please check my others out- geocities.com/sailorxproductionstudio on the "video" page.

But thanks for the reviews on both stories! Till then on either or, kudos!

         
 

  
  
  
  
  


                
 


	4. The Chat

Letters chapter 4:  the "Chat"

~Kagome~

    This was getting more difficult then I thought. He wasn't about to open himself up to me, even at the 6th letter. And it almost sounded like a conversation, like we were face too face, but finally after 8 letters, it seemed things were starting to lighten up

(This is a course of 8 letters)

Inuyasha: I'm surprised of the response of your letter to me. Maybe you weren't as brainless as I thought you were.

Kagome: Well, I'm confused by that reply, but I'm happy to hear that you are looking at me properly.

Inuyasha: Keh! I'm just judging you by what you write to me. You probably aren't as good-natured and refined in real life!

Kagome: Well, if you are saying that, I hope you aren't going to be cruel to me. I am your wife, you know.

Inuyasha, But I know nothing about you.

Kagome: Well if you wrote more about yourself and not trying to scare or anger me, maybe we don't have to be so much as strangers, we only have a few short weeks left before we meet, and to be honest, I'm scared to death!

Inuyasha: What do you have to be scared about?

Kagome: Well, you sound like you are implying that you are going to be mean to me and not care about me.

Inuyasha: Well, I don't even know you! How can I tell whether I have to be this way?

Kagome: I promise you don't. I was raised to respect an honor my husband. Please do the same.

Inuyasha: Tell me more about yourself, the more I read, the more you spark my interest.

Kagome: I thought you didn't care. I thought you didn't want to know!

Inuyasha: Well, I do!

Kagome: Well, I've told you the basics, but let me see. I don't really know what to say.

Inuyasha: Are you nervous to meet me?

Kagome: To tell the truth, I'm terrified, but as long as you are not a tyrant and you help me, I perhaps won't need at reason to be. What about you?

Inuyasha: Well, I'm also scared out of my wits, I have no clue who you are, how you are like, how you look and you are to bear my children and such. Are you ugly?

Kagome: Does it matter? And I supposed not, I always keep myself clean, my face is clear and such, I've heard some servant boys fancy me.

Inuyasha: So my competition is a bunch of servant boys?

Kagome: That response made me laugh, besides, whether you like it or not, you already have me.

Inuyasha: That usually would have made me annoyed, but don't take this too lightly, but I guess you aren't the prissy little brainless princess I thought I'd end up with.

Kagome: Well, I'm glad you feel that way, but I'm sorry to say that you are still the insufferable rude boy I first heard from.

Inuyasha: I thought a lot about that last comment. To tell the truth, I don't think I will act any different until I meet you. For all I know, you are lying!

Kagome: I assure you, dear husband, that I won't lie to or for you.

Inuyasha: Why do you always insist on calling me husband?

Kagome, that's what you are, plus I'm still getting used to the idea. I think it's my way of reminding myself.

Inuyasha: I guess that is a good enough reason. But don't expect me to call you "wife".

Kagome: I know not to expect it.

Inuyasha: You aren't going about that, "I don't expect anything polite from you" routine?

Kagome: No, I just don't like being called wife, unless it's in a romantic, caring way.

Inuyasha: Will you love me just for the fact I'm your husband?

Kagome: That question I think is a bit awkward. We'll find out in 2 weeks.

Inuyasha: well I don't love you yet, and I don't know if I ever will, but that determines how you are.

Kagome: I do agree on that point. Why have you never truly described yourself to me? Your hair, your eyes? What do girls think of you?

Inuyasha: I'm very different. You'll just have to see me to believe, besides, I don't know what girls think of me, to tell the truth, My mother is the only girl I've ever really seen. I see a few when my hand servant Miroku walks with them in the garden, but except for my mother, who passed away, I don't know if any woman has seen me, or me them. I think I've seen with my own eyes a women 3 times in my life.

Kagome: I'm sorry about your mother. That's very sad, so you are saying, besides your mother, I'll be the first girl to see you, little lone touch you?

Inuyasha: Yes, That is right.

Kagome: Then the ball where we meet is your first ball?

Inuyasha: Yes, but my extremely different feature will be hidden.

Kagome: You said you have a special feature, what is it?

Inuyasha: I won't tell you, but when you see me, you will find out. Let's just say my family is very different, but you will see when you get here.

Kagome: I've realized that you are becoming nicer, that makes me feel a little better.

Inuyasha: You seem nice to, but we really won't know till we meet, will we?

Kagome: I guess not, but this is my last letter because I'm leaving for your castle in the morning, so I will meet you in a few days. I'm scared; moving to a different land, meeting a husband I've never met, so please I ask with all my heart, please make this easier on me.

_Your wife,_

_Kagome,_

  I sealed it and handed it to the messenger. I was scared, tomorrow I was leaving to leave my home to somewhere I've never seen, and someone I've never met. The feeling in my stomach did not make it easy, but the carriage ride takes 7 days. After a while, Inuyasha didn't sound so bad. He probably just put up a front, not actually knowing what to do around girls. I felt sort of special in a way. But I kept wondering about what he said about his "Special features". It almost made me nervous, but I have faith in God, myself, and my heart that I could handle any physical problems he may have.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*

~Inuyasha~

…_this is my last letter because I'm leaving for your castle in the morning, so I will meet you in a few days. I'm scared; moving to a different land, meeting a husband I've never met, so please I ask with all my heart, please make this easier on me…_

   Upon reading those words, I got light-head. As I was reading this, she's in a carriage is on the way here. I felt nervous. Me? Inuyasha? Nervous? How dare she?! But she did sound better then I anticipated. I had even a hint of excitement. She'd be here day after tomorrow, just in time for the ball. The ball too will have women, which made me nervous, but most of the women of the land had some things more in common with me and my looks didn't really stick out, but there was a problem with Princess Kagome…

She was fully human.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it took me ages to update and I still haven't updated The Silver Hanyou….ACK! That Story is draining me, I think I'll work at tad more on this one to relax my nerves. But until next chapter, kudos!


	5. Finally

A/N: I know you all love me! LOL, But I love this story so much; forgive me for not updating "Kagome and the Pirate Captain, The Silver Hanyou." For almost a month. I really need a break from that story. There is still A while to go and I'm very bad at writing adventure. There's still a treasure hunt and a few more events. I still have a lot of working on it, but I'm going to work on the less stressful stories- like this one. Okay…

At the Ball scene, since they will be having Simultaneous thoughts:

_Kagome_

**Inuyasha**

Chapter 5: Finally-

    ~Kagome~

  I had been riding in this carriage for 7 days. I was tired and sore. Sango also looked miserable, but she was asleep. The ball was tonight. Meeting Inuyasha was tonight. Sleeping in the same bed as him was tonight. My mother and father came along to attend the celebration. I felt nausea. Why did I feel so nervous? I know why. I was leaving my big, beautiful home to live with a husband I had never set my eyes on. I'd have to rush to get ready. I'd have to bathe and dress by tonight. I wasn't about to meet my husband messy and smelly. Then I saw it. It was the castle. I went pale. That was my new home. It looked dark and dreary and though the sun shone brightly, it looked like it had a permanent shadow and mist on it. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. My mother put her hand on mine and smiled. But I started to wonder what my prince actually was. What he one of those dark, scary, pale ones that would like nothing more then to kill me after… Or creatures that I only thought existed only in stories and books… I shook my head of such thoughts. I was probably working myself up for no reason. I just breathed and tried to focus on more serious things. Maybe he's a handsome prince, like the ones I see in my fairy tale books. Nice brown hair, charming smile. I can't judge a person by what they sound like in a letter, or the castle they lived in. I started to actually get exited, that is, until I entered the gates and took a good look at the kingdom. It was dreary, run-down, the people looked miserable. I knew I had to put a stop to this. I didn't want to disobey what I'm supposed to be to my husband, but I'm sure I'll be pardoned if I help a little.

     We finally arrived. The castle was covered in spikes and I saw a Gargoyle at every edge. Was I going to live with a dark magic person? I strongly was against magic, though my ancestors in Japan had a history of powers and white magic, which runs in the family. I knew I had special powers, but I refused to use them, it was against everything I believed in. As we stopped in front of the castle, tall men with pointed ears walked up to the carriage. Sango woke up with a string of drool dripping down her chin. In a very unattractive fashion, she woke up and snorted,

"Are we here?"

   I smiled and took her hand. At least I wasn't alone. Sango would be with me. We would face this together, but of course she didn't have to worry about marrying a total stranger. Evening was quickly approaching. I had only 4 hours to get ready. I took a good look at the servents that asstisted us. They all had either pointed ears, or a hat and long hair covering over the sides of their heads, which made me a little uneasy. My carriage driver helped us out of the carriage. I looked around and started to tremble. My father hugged me, he himself trembling. I smiled and said,

"Don't worry, Daddy, I'll be okay. I'm strong"

He whispered into my hair, "I know"

I took Sango's arm as we both held on to each other. I know this looked bad, but for the first time in my life, I really didn't care! Once we entered, it was nothing like it was outside. It was lavish and beautiful, more beautiful them my home even. This made me kind of mad. The King was selfish from what I could tell. Then a young man around the age of 18 or 19 walked up to Sango and I. 

 "You will meet your husband at the ball, but my, I think he's lucky, your beauty was fairly an understatement." I couldn't help but to blush as he took my hand and kissed it. I noticed he had normal ears, and Asian eyes like Sango and I, but who was he?

"I am Inuyasha's hand servant, Miroku," Then he looked over to Sango and got really close to her, her face had a state of panic. He slyly took her hand and before giving her hand a really good kiss, he asked in a very smooth tone,

"Ah, and who is this lovely young lady?"

Sango had a look of the mixed emotions of embarrassment and horror. I replied for her,

"This is my maid servant, Sango"

He looked at her without letting go of her hand.

"Ah, your maid servant."  Then he knelt before her. I couldn't believe this man! And I myself almost fell over when he asked,

"I have a family curse and need an heir before I'm gone. Will you bear a child for me?"

Her eyebrow started to twitch as she got a look of horror she yanked her hand from his' and said in a reprimanding voice,

"I most certainly will not you letch!"

That did not stop him. He stood up then stood by her side, one hand on her shoulder, one hand at the small of her back as he began to lead us down the hall. He then said,

"Please forgive me, Sango, I ask that to every beautiful non-royalty woman I see."

Sango blushed horribly. It seemed all was well until as we approached the stairs, I noticed as we walked, his hand traveled down, finally grabbing a full grip on her behind. She stopped and gasped as he smiled at her. Sango, with no hesitation, gave him a left hook right acrossed the jaw, he fell on the floor holding his jaw.

  "I've gotten slapped by women, but never punched! You have earned my respect, Sango-sama."

I got wide eyes,

"Sama? Are you of Japanese decent?"

"Most everyone in the kingdom has a pure Japanese Bloodline, Such as myself, and your husband. We know you are of pure Japanese blood as well."

 He got up and bowed, "Come, Ginkou-Hime, Sango-sama, we have to go to get you ready."

…Ginkou-Hime…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Inuyasha~

    She was here, it was announced, but I was not to see her till the ball. Miroku said he had seen her. I asked her how she looked, all he said was I'd be surprised, so that meant she was either really beautiful or really ugly, but he went on and on about this servant of her's, Sango. Finally someone has punched him! Even though I'll strongly advise that she doesn't punch anyone BUT Miroku. I was nervous. What will she think of me? I promised myself no matter how pretty she is, not to get all romantic and all that poppycock. Even though I've only seen few women, we have paintings in the hall and study. I knew the difference between beauty and not. I even have a few paintings that I very much admire.  But as my servants arrived to get me ready, my knees began to buckle.

  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  ~Kagome~

   I ran out of that room so fast and slide on the marble, soak and wet, hollering, while trying to cover myself as best as I could.

"I absolutely do not think so! No!"

Then a young man came out of the room saying,

"Sorry, M'lady, but there are no Female servants in the castle except for Lady Sango, and she very well can't help you with everything!

"I'm sorry! But I can have men style my hair, and take measurements, but NOT HELP ME BATH AND DRESS! Especially a bunch of men who probably haven't seen a woman in a while, maybe ever! But I don't need help bathing! I've been capable of doing that since I was 8, and the only people allowed in my presence while I'm naked are female. Get my Mother and Sango!"

"We can not get your Mother."

"Why not?"

"By royal protocol, no royal member of the family can do a job of a servant."

"That's not a job for a servant, it's a job for my mother!"

"But your mother leaves tomorrow your highness."

"Then get more servants!"

"Females are not allowed to work inside the castle."

I began to get angry for the first time in a long while. I never get mad, but this guy is trying to convince me to have him and 3 other guys help Sango bathe and dress me. I would not have it.

"I am a kind person, you will find that, but I've very strict morals! You and those men leave right now and get my mother! That is an order!"

He sighed, with a look of disappointment, he called the others out. This will not do! After today, only Sango is to see me naked…And …Inuyasha… after we get to know eachother a while. I blushed at the thought but I went back inside to finish getting ready.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

…At the ball…

**     I stood in the corner of the ballroom as it began to pour in with royalty and members of the ****Royal Court****. I noticed something within a few minutes, Women were staring at me. I wanted to hide. I've never had women stare at me before. I noticed I was the only one with white hair, little lone amber eyes and claws, but I knew I wasn't the only one like this. The subjects of our kingdom, so as not to shock the Princess, Where ordered to hide their non-human appendages such as tails, odd looking ears, ECT. I had to wear a large hat, complete with feather. With all the staring I started to feel uncomfortable and studied my brand new boots.**

_I entered the large ballroom. My dress's skirt needed to be lifted when I walked, it was very long. I looked around as the music already began to play since guests started to show up early. It was a very large ballroom, complete with balcony seats. I was told that my introduction to Inuyasha wouldn't be till a few more minutes. I looked up at the box where the Royalty sat. My mother and father sat with a strong looking man with his hair tied back in a braid. His hair was kind of a vanilla blonde. I presumed that was the King, but I did not see the prince, so any one of these men could be him. I saw mean of every shape and size. I looked them over. A few were giving snobby attitudes to their servants. One of those had to be him, but my eyes kept scanning until my eyes fell on the most beautiful man I've ever seen standing in the corner, looking down. My heart started to thump as I stared. He had long silvery white hair down just to the small of his back. He wore a forest green velvet suite and hat. Then his eyes started to looked up, I quickly looked away, trying to hide my blush._

**   After studying my boots for a few minuets, I found nothing special, so I looked up. Something caught my eye. A beautiful young woman quickly turns her eyes from me, blushing. I felt my mouth hang a bit. Though she wasn't glamorous, kind of plain actually, she had a radiance, a light that shown from her. Listen to me! I'm sounding like a hopeless romantic, but I realized, being a man and all, it's nothing I could ever fight, but I froze as her eyes wondered back to me.**

_  My eyes couldn't help but to look towards that man. The man that I could not take my eyes off of… He was looking at me. His absolutely gorgeous amber eyes met with mine for a moment. I quickly looked away, trying very hard, with no succession, to hide my blushing face, I found myself gushing. Oh no! I gushed! To a man that's not my husband. I tried to be angry at myself, but when I looked into his eyes, I felt happy and warm._

**  When her eyes met mine, She stared for a seconds before…What did she do?! She quickly looked away with an embarrassed smile and a very noticeable blush. I all of a sudden got a sensation I've never felt before. I felt a half smile draw on my lips. Then she brought her eyes to me again…**

_  When I noticed my eyes wonder back to him… HE WAS SMILING AT ME! I nonchalantly looked around to see if there were any one else behind me. Though I was standing at the middle of the ballroom, everyone else was dancing, and everyone had their attentions on their dance partners. My heart started to pound. The most gorgeous guy in the world smiled at me!_

**  Now I understand why Miroku told me all women were strange. She all of a sudden checked around her. I wasn't to sure what the reason was, but I, Inuyasha, The one would won't let anyone step on him, who is tough and doesn't take any guff from anyone, especially women, was going numb because of a beautiful, confused young lady. I decided it wouldn't hurt to just talk to her. I began to walk towards her. The look on her face was priceless!**

****_As my gaze drew back at him… HE WAS WALKING IN MY DIRECTION! I froze. This wasn't good, but I stared straight into his eyes as he dodged people to come my way. I felt my face trying to decide whether to blush or drain of color, but a troubled look came over his face as he stopped._

**_  I don't know why, but when I remembered I was married, I felt guilty and froze. I looked at her as I smelled her excited smell fade. Her eyes turned confused. I gave her an apologetic smile and turned around. I had never felt guilt before I got involved with this woman. This Princess Kagome. I only could wish her beauty was close to that young lady that I sadly left behind. I sighed as my father announced that it was time for me to meet my wife. I dreaded this with a passion. I dragged myself to the stage, looking half ahead, half to the floor._**

_He walked away? He was waking towards me with a smile, stopped, gave me a sad smiled and walked away. I felt my heart sink into my stomach. The most gorgeous man ever was about to talk to me…and... Then the announcement came for me to go to the stage to be united with my husband. I did not feel like it, especially not then._

** I slowly stepped up onto the platform that had red carpet.  I heard her right front of me as she walked up the other side, I refused to look up.**

_As I stepped up onto the platform, not taking my eyes off of the ground. The King of __Western Tainu__ took my left hand and reached over to his son's._

**I watched as my father reached for her hand, then my own, I closed my eyes as he clasped our hands together…But her hands were silky soft…Then I caught her her scent. I began to look up.**

_I watched as my hand was clasped with a hand that had long claw-like fingernails, I started to tremble, but I looked at the sleeve. It looked familiar. My eyes began to trail up._

**Then**

_Our_

**Eyes**

_Met… I looked straight into the familiar amber orbs that I had just seen. The gorgeous guy?! Is… INUYASHA! I stared right into his eyes, I couldn't help it. I found my heart get faster, then it got harder to breath. He looked at me with the same shock. He also was extremely surprised._

**My eyes met with…Princess Kagome?! The girl! Is… Princess Kagome! I studied her shocked face. She had a lump she kept trying to swallow. Her eyes were wide and her I could hear, even through this hat, her heart was racing. Mine wasn't exactly calm either. So this girl…is my wife? But then I thought about something about before…**

_I was so shocked I thought I was going to faint. He started to look at me like I was the greatest thing he ever saw. A smile almost developed on his face…Until… He began to sneer at me. His jet black eyebrows furrowed and he started to growl. I began to get afraid. During this, the ballroom was clapping and cheering, before they knew it, Inuyasha's very strong father slammed us together into eachother saying._

"Okay, Son, give her a kiss!"

_We both looked at him like he was nuts._

**  As my father collided us into eachother, for the first time, I've felt those cushy things women have on their chest, and for some reason, I blushed! I've never blushed in my whole life. When my father told me to kiss her, I felt embarrassment and anger. Why? She was smiling at me, without out knowing who I was, but she didn't…till…I did. I felt bad for sneering at her which sent a burst of fear into my nostrils. I blushed. She looked up at me with nervous eyes. I didn't know what to do! I've never kissed before, and she told me once in a letter neither has she. Fear surged through her when my father began to growl. She actually without knowing it, coward into me. This girl already was turning me soft. I wasn't about to let that happen.**

_As his father began to growl, it only felt natural to cower into Inuyasha, who tensed up. That's right, He's never been touched by a girl besides his mother…ever. I looked up at him, seeing if he were going to obey his father._

  **I hesitated at first, but upon looking into her eyes, I mused my father and gave her a quick, second kiss. But her lips were so soft…She turned beat red which I found really cute inside. All these feelings I didn't want were hitting me like cannon balls.**

_As He bent down to kiss me, I froze. I've never been kissed, but there was no emotion in it, so I won't consider this my first kiss. As he got up, he saw me blush and gave a small smile. As he got up more, the feather on his hat tickled my nose and he laughed when I twitched my nose, everyone else did too. I wanted to die._

"Now let's give a hand as the new couple dances their first dance!"

**  We both froze and looked at each other. After a moment, she did something I wouldn't expect in a million years. Sh…she gave me a warm look, stepped back and held out her hand. **

**   "May I have this first dance?" She asked with the sweetest voice I've ever heard. All I could do was nod. I tried to stay strong and such, but it was hard with this girl. Hopefully I'll get a bit braver and can actually say no, but as of now, she took all my words and thoughts way.**

_The look he got when I held out my hand was very cute. When I asked him to have this first dance, He looked like a shy little boy. He nodded and took my hand. He led me to the middle of the dance floor, the lights dimmed. All eyes were on us. I revealed something to him, _

_"I've taken lessons, but I've never actually danced in front of people with someone other then my instructor before."_

_I gave an apologetic look. For the first time I heard his voice._

** I wanted to run. I was melting like snow with this girl. I usually am loud and obnoxious, but this girl hypnotized me. Then she told me she's never actually danced. I found it scary, but cute, but I told her the truth.**

**"At least you've had lessons."**

**She gave a nervous smile and said,**

**"Okay, first, take my left hand,"**

**Which I did, carefully, I didn't want to cut her, though I tried not to care. She was driving me nuts! I didn't know whether to go crazy or just fall into it. This wasn't me! I'm not this! But I still continued to follow her instructions,**

**"Now put your hand on my waist like this."**

**She placed my hand right above her hip. I started to sweat and get nervous.**

_     After I placed his hand on my waist, both of us blushed and began to sweat. He was so gorgeous, I was so intimidated by him. He wasn't much larger then me, but he had claws. I had a feeling soon I'd find out about those "Special features". The music began and people were watching us. I knew I had to lead, so I told him what to do. He slowly followed as I counted off the 1 2 3 of a waltz. He was stiff at first, but he got the hang of it after a while. He smiled at me…This time I got a good look at his teeth. He had…FANGS! ACTUAL FANGS! But he gave me a warm look and I smiled back. Is this really the snobby, cocky, spoiled tyrant that wrote me those letters? It couldn't be!"_

**    As I began to get the hang of the waltz, I became more comfortable. She just taught me how to dance! No way! I can… Oh no! I didn't! I smiled at her. She saw my fangs. I could tell by the smell of fear she gave, but she looked at my eyes and smiled. I'm going to have to fight this. I will not let a woman get the best of me. But… I was being driven nuts. The dance was relatively slow. I could not, absolutely not believe what she did next, which the crowd got a gushy about. She leaned her head to my chest. What did I do to signal she could do this? I felt like pulling away. I've never been touched by a woman before. I was getting feelings I never knew existed. But I felt her sigh. Nothing prepared me for this!**

_   He tensed when I leaned my head against his chest. Why did I do it? It seemed so natural, plus I wanted to know what he'd do. He got really nervous and tense at first. Then he began to relax. But the waltz ended. I felt kind of sad. They lit the lamps back up to lighten the ballroom again. Inuyasha and I separated and blushed. Then he politely took my hand to lead me back to where we were to sit. I sat next to my husband. This man…this…, I could not believe the way he was. I hope he's still nice when we are alone. We sat there, giving occasional glances for 2 hours. Maybe this won't be so bad…_

"It's time for these lovers to go to bed, wish them a blessing as they spend their first night together!"

_I could be wrong._

_``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````***``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

A/N: You hate me! I know, but I'll start on the next chappie after I publish this one! I promise!

  ****

__


	6. Together Alone

A/N: I told you. I've been getting e-mails about the Silver Hanyou and some threats, LOL, well, I've been working on it, but I dunno when chapter 22 will be out. But here. I love this story **hugs story**

I guess for a while I'll still have to do the:

_Kagome_

**Inuyasha**

Thing

Chapter 6: Together.

_  Sango helped me into my bed wear in her room. She had a very large room and the King said I was under total authority of her, so she can have an easier life too .I  put on a robe and I left her room to go into Inuyasha's room. I was scared to the point of not being able to breath. I didn't know what he intended to do. Are we actually going to "consummate" the wedding bed. I prayed not. Sure, He's gorgeous and everything, but I want to fall in love with who he is. I shuffled down the hall, closing in to his door._

**   I was nervous. My father described what I'm supposed to do to her, but I can't do something like that to a girl I barely know…Unless she wanted too… I was nervous. She was going to sleep in the same bed as me. I had a large bed, but still… I heard a knock on the door.**

**"Who is it?" I called out.**

_"It's me…" _**She barely got it out. I wanted to seem confident, so I opened the door. I hated the thought that came to mind. Her fear and the look on her face was kind of intriguing.**

**"Come on in"**

**She slowly shuffled her way into my, I guess now, our room. She was so scared. I felt almost bad, but I was almost just as terrified.**

_He showed me inside of his room. He had no shirt on, which made me nervous. His body was so perfect. I started to get dizzy, but caught myself. I felt better from the letters, but I didn't expect Inuyasha to be so Handsome and gorgeous. It made me nervous. I hoped he wouldn't advance himself on me like I was some harlot or piece of property, but I looked at him. He also looked scared, but he had a cloth on top of his head._

_"How do you like it?"_

_He quietly asked. It was huge. Bigger then my room by far. The bed was gigantic. 3 people could sleep in it with room to spare, which made me feel better._

_"I like it. It's roomy."_

_He smiled and said, "I'm glad, I guess."_

_There it was. A hint of the attitude. But I turned to him really shy, nervously sliding my finger over my ear to put some hair behind my ears. I noticed he began to stare at me as I stood before him in just my night gown. Then he asked._

_"What now?"_

_  I froze. I had no answer for him. I shrugged. But with no shame…_

**  She was so nervous and scared, I could understand. Her first night and all. She said she had no answer, I thought I'd just up and ask,**

**"Do you want to…um…you know?" Hoping she'd get the hint. She took a step back and shook her head. I rubbed the back of my neck. Perhaps that was the question I shouldn't have asked. My father's going to be cross with me when I tell him. I looked at her. In her letters she was so brave and confident, now she looked like she was going to faint. But she yawned.**

**"You just want to go to bed?"**

**She shook her head and smiled,**

**"I would like to get to know you more, if that's alright…"**

**I shrugged. She was too sweet to turn down. I was about to strangle myself. Never! Never would I let a female get the best of me, but when she sat on my bed, cross legged, with a smile. I couldn't help but to join her. Oh lord! I hate myself so much!**

_I hopped onto his very comfortable bed, after the subject of making love was over, I felt an elephant lift off my chest. That is, until… I looked at him again. I could not help but to be taken back that me... Plain Kagome would be married to such a… I can't describe it now. I almost fainted when he smiled at me. He climbed in front of me, cross legged. Now in the light, I got a good look at his upper body. I couldn't talk for a second, trying to look past his beauty. I started,_

_  "Why are you wearing that thing on top of your head?"_

_He looked like he was in a state of panic._

_"I can't let you see. Not yet."_

_"Why not? Is that one of your 'Special features?"_

**  Oh no! She was asking to see my ears! I can't show them to her. I didn't want to scare her. Then she asked about it being one of my "Special Features"**

**"Yes."**

**She gave a warm smile.**

**"Please let me see. Are they horns?"**

**I smiled,**

**"No, but close."**

**She looked kind of nervous. I felt stupid.**

**"Please just show me. I promise not to laugh or scream, or think differently of you."**

**She was so sincere, but I was too nervous.  Then she did something that made me nervous. She began to crawl to me. I froze. I saw down her collar, between those cushy things. She crawled right up to me and sat to where our knees were almost touching. She politely clasped her hands and set them in her lap. That smile! Stupid Miroku! He didn't warn me! But from her letters, I knew when she was determined to do some she'd…**

**  "Please? I'm really curious and I'm…you know…"**

**"My wife?"**

_After he said that I froze. Seeing this man call me his wife was almost overwhelming. All I could do was nod._

_He gave me a sigh. I decided to make him feel a bit better in sort of a way._

_"Well, will you please give me your hand at least?"_

_He gave me a shocked, scared look. I smiled._

**She just asked to see my hands! I hid them behind my back.**

**"What's the matter…Oh…Is it because you've never really been touched before?"**

**It was time to test the waters. I fought with myself to do this.**

**"No, I just won't have you telling me what to do!"**

**I began to growl protectively…but…I felt like a knife hit me in the chest when she gave a surprised, sad look. As she scooted back a bit... I smelt fear.**

_I back up as he snapped at me the way I expected him to. He growled at my just like a dog warning me not to get near to him. I was shocked and a bit scared. But then I watched as his eyes looked into my eyes, then he gave a sad look and said,_

_"Here"_

_He placed his hand on my knee._

**I couldn't help it. That look when I growled at her. I thought it'd make me feel better…but…. I looked away as she gently took my hands with her soft, smaller hands. I blushed…I've never blushed till tonight, but for the first time, a girl was touching me! And it…Felt good. I stared at her as she studied my clawed hands.**

_When I began to inspect them, my heart began to pound in my chest. These weren't nails…These were…claws. They were long, but they were dulled-sharp. As I  touched his hand gentley, He cleared his throat and groaned out of nervousness. When I smiled at him, He stopped wiggling and looked like he began to enjoy it. He gave me a very warm smile_

**  Her touch was so soft and gentle. She carefully inspected each finger and my claws.**

**"Wh…wh…why are you doing this?"**

**She smiled at me and said,**

**"Because you've never been touched, so I wanted to show you how nice it was to be touched…And I was very curious about these hands. I've never seen hands like these."**

**  Her answer made my heart pound in my chest. She wanted to touch me? I gave in…**

**   "You can take off the towel off of my head…if you want." She looked at me, right into my eyes.**

_"You can take off the towel on top of my head…if you want" _

_   I quickly looked up at him, into those outradgeously gourgeous eyes with a  shocked face. He was about to reveal his big secret to me._

_  "Are you sure?"_

_  He gave a hesitant smile. I smiled, but got nervous to see what he had under there? What it really horns? Two heads? But I reached up at his trembling head. I got on my knees to have better access. I took the towel off… I gasped and covered my mouth as I sat back down to look at him as a whole. He looked at me then looked way in shame._

_   "I shouldn't have let you seen them…." Then he sadly said, "Now you'll hate me forever."_

_I took the side of his face to make him look at me._

_"Don't think that! I find them...Unusual…nice in fact."_

_I flew back when I noticed I was holding his cheek. He looked straight into my eyes and asked, _

_"Really?"_

**The look of shock on her face told me I shouldn't have let her see them yet,**

**"I shouldn't have let you seen them…." Then I sadly said, "Now you'll hate me forever."**

**What she did next and her response sent a feeling through my body that I've never felt before. She gentley took my cheek with one of her supple, soft hands and had me face her. **

**   "Don't think that! I find them… Unusual… nice in fact."**

**She blushed and leaned back when she noticed what she was doing. I slapped myself. I actually liked what she was doing! I wouldn't have minded if she stayed like that. Then she asked,**

**  "Can I touch them?"**

**  I looked at her with a shocked look. I hesitated and blushed. I thought really hard until I found that I actually wanted her too.**

**"Go ahead, but be gentle." Her eyes lit up.**

_ "Can I touch them?" I asked._

_He gave me a doubting look and looked away in concentration, then with a low voice, he said,_

_ "Go ahead, but be gentle."_

_I was excited. My husband has cute,white, pointed ears! They were thick, so they weren't cat ears…They were dog ears! I was still on my knees, so I leaned up and scoot"walked" knee-to-knee with him. He was shaking so bad. I smiled down at him._

_   "Why are you so scared?"_

_He looked up at me then looked ahead so I could touch them. I started to rub them. They were so soft. So was his hair. It felt like clean, soft dog hair. I inspected them, Yes! I looked down the ear canal. It looked just like a dog ear! My stomach started to do flips, but then…_

**I was so nervous, but when she touched my ears… Oh! I've never felt such pleasure! I got a funny feeling everywhere. She didn't see, but my tongue began to hang out. I was in heaven, but those cushy women things were in my face. They looked soft, so I gently cupped them to see how they felt. The feeling I was feeling got stronger as I held them…but…All of a sudden, I found her at the other side of the bed, covering them, I was confused and cocked my head a little.**

_I can't believe he did that! I was enjoying myself until he up and did that._

_"What do you think you are doing?"_

_  He looked confused and very innocently asked,_

_   "Did I do something wrong?"_

_That's right! He didn't know better!_

_I sighed and crawled back to him. He was so confused! He was too gorgeous leave confused._

_"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, These are considered to be private...um…"_

_He cocked his head and blushed._

_"So those are like um… you know… secret?"_

_"Yes"_

_He looked embarrassed. But without shame, again, he asked,_

_"Can I touch them?"_

_My eyes got wide._

**  This girl was now frightened of me. I was hurt to know I just touched something I guess I shouldn't have. After sharing that they were secret, she came back to me and explained that they were a secret. She asked to see and touch my ears, so I asked her,**

**"Can I touch them?"**

**Her eyes got wide with a look of surprise and nervousness. I don't think I should have asked that. She said,**

**   "Inuyasha… I…"**

**I've never liked anyone saying my name, but when she said it…**

**"…Only other females and…husbands…but  ..."**

**"…but I am your husband! Besides! I let you touch my ears!"**

**"That's different! Those are ears not.."**

**"I'm your husband!"**

**She swallowed and said.**

**"But I don't know you!"**

**That hit me hard for some reason. I must have looked sad because she also looked sad.**

**   "After we get to know each other and trust eachother more- maybe. These are one of the things used in…you know…Um"**

**I looked up at her with wide eyes and nodded but then I hesitantly said,**

**"Sorry."**

**She smiled,**

**"It's okay, you didn't know."**

_   Not in a million years did I expect Inuyasha to apologize! Maybe his letters were a front. Maybe he was mean out of fear. Now that he has met and seen me, he sees he has nothing to worry about. But then he asked the strangest question that confused me._

_"Can I touch YOUR ears then? I know Miroku has them, but I've never actually looked."_

_I smiled and said,_

_  "My ears are just plain ears. Nothing special…But I guess."_

_He, without hesitation,leaned over and gently turned my head. He touched them carefully, I just hope he doesn't knick me with one of those claws._

**  I was so excited when she let me inspect her ears. Human ears always fascinated me, but it seemed not to have the same effect as her touch on my ears, then she asked.**

**"What are you? You can't be fully human."**

**She began to tremble.**

_"I am half human."_

_He revealed. I looked at him shocked. I was married to a HALF human? Kind of shaky I asked,_

_'And the other side…"_

_He flatly said,_

_"Dog youkai."_

_"Youkai! You mean Japanese supernatural animal…"_

_He nodded.  I asked,_

_"So that means… You father is a…"_

_"Full blooded youkai, In fact. You and Miroku are the only full-blooded humans in this castle."_

_"You're ar…"_

_"Hanyou."_

_At first I was scared, but then…_

**She smiled!? No way! She smiled and softly said.**

**"I always wanted to marry someone different."**

**I looked at her with shocked eyes.**

**"So you don't mind my ears, eyes, h…"**

**"I accept all of it. I don't think any less of you at all. I hope you'll accept me for me."**

**She didn't care! In fact her eyes lit up when she looked at me. I felt warm inside. I hated myself for it. I told myself that no sissy girl was going to take me over, but Kagome was different. I've known her for less then 6 hours and… She accepted me…for me! But then she got a sad look and asked,**

**  "I hope you can accept me for me…"**

**I asked her in a loud, shocked voice,**

**"Why do you think that I wouldn't?"**

**"Because I'm so plain…Too plain… and you are…"**

**"A freak..."**

**"No!"**

**I think didn't mean to say this, but mindlessly she blurted,**

**"You are the most gorgeous guy I have ever met!"**

**She stopped. I gave her a confused look.**

**"You think what?!"**

**I yelled. She got scared and embarrassed.**

**"I need to go for a walk."**

**"Why?"**

**She looked at me with the most embarrassed presense I've ever seen. As she got up, I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me shocked. I looked straight into her wide, beautiful brown eyes.**

**"You don't mean that…"**

**She looked away and squeaked. "Yes, I do, but I seriously made a fool of myself! So I…"**

**"You're not plain…"**

_"I froze in my tracks."_

_"What?"_

_"I don't think you are plain!"_

_He yanked me back to my spot and asked._

_"So that's why all those women at the ball…Including you…_

_I looked away blushing in guilt._

_"…Where staring at me?"_

_I slowly nodded. Great! Now he knows every woman wanted him, but he said._

_"But you where the only one I stared back at…"_

_He said smiling…_

_I froze, In fact we both froze when we realized what we just revealed to each other. We blushed and looked away. I yawned and he immediately yawned to._

_"Time to sleep."_

_"I agree."_

_We both chose our sides and climbed in. He faced me as I lay on my back, but we were still a good 4 feet apart. He was staring at me. But I stared at the ceiling. Then I said,_

_"Inuyasha?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I hope we can become really good friends."_

_I looked over and smiled at him. He smiled back and said with a yawn._

_"Me too Kagome"_

**She giggled.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**She smiled and said,**

**"That's the first time you've said my name."**

**"Hmm" Was all I responded too. But then I tried again,**

**"Are you sure I can't touch them?"**

** With a laugh, as she rolled over to her side, her back facing me, she said,**

**"Goodnight, Inuyasha."**

**I cursed at myself and rolled over to my other side, my beck towards her,**

**"Goodnight."**

**I thought to myself about those letters, How she is with me, accepting me, telling me she thinks I'm the best looking guy she's ever seen… How absolutely beautiful she was…in more ways then one! All I could do was sigh and think to myself and swore to myself not to fall in love with her…too quickly…but I would protect her…**

**                                           Even with my life.**

**``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````***`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

**A/n: sappy sappy sappy, stupid stupid stupid. Sorry. I try to keep them I.C. But it was hard. I think they are pretty I.C for the current 120+ episodes…If Kikyou was nonexistent… I just fast forward their personalities a 100-120 episodes. But till next chappie, Kudos.**


	7. First Day

A/N: I'm trying to update as much as I can, so here we go. I hope it doesn't get boring

Chapter 7: **The First Day.**

    **I was the first to wake. During the course of the night, Kagome and I had scooted right next to eachother. I woke up to her beautiful, peaceful face. I never wanted to feel this way about anyone, especially about someone I meet just over 14 hours ago. The letters did help. I blushed for some reason when she moaned in her sleep. But my thoughts drew back to her. The morning sun shone on her perfect face. LISTEN TO ME! I CAN'T! NO! I'm NOT A SOFTY.**

**"Good morning" She said without opening her eyes**

**Dammit! I threw that last thought out of the window. I plopped my back onto my pillow and in a hesitated sigh, I moaned,**

**"Good morning."**

**She squeaked as she stretched. I couldn't help but to smile. But I tried to ignore her.**

_I woke up to him staring at me. It was too good to be true that I was married to this handsome guy, but I knew the more comfortable he was around me, the more his personality would shine through. I smiled at his,_

_"Good Morning"_

_Then after a moment of silence, I got out of bed._

 **She got out of bed with no warning. I shot of disappointment shot through my body and I sat up quickly. I said, louder then I probably should have,**

**"Where are you going!?"**

**  She looked at me with surprise. But she smiled and said,**

**   "I have to go to Sango's room and get ready for the day."**

**I didn't want her to go, but I lain back down and mumbled,**

**"Do what you will"**

_      I smiled, but felt bad. It was evident he didn't want me to go yet._

_"Do you want me to stay a bit longer?"_

_He blushed, but rolled over with his back to me,_

_"Just go do what you need to do. I'll meet you for breakfast."_

_I stood there, thinking about whither to stay or not, but he said with kind of an attitude as he looked over his shoulder._

_"Just go and get ready!"_

_He layed down and curled up. I feared that I hurt his feelings, but I walked out the door, feeling really bad, but I made a note. Inuyasha is a grump in the mornings, so try to avoid any confrontations…Which I don't think will be a problem._

**I found myself pouting after she left. I felt almost abandoned! Oh! Was I this desperate for love? Did I really need this! I spotted something. It was her first letter. I got up and got it, Remembering how mad and how I didn't like her for what it said. I decided to read it. I opened it up.**

"_My dear husband,_

**That part drew a little smile on my face, but I shook it off,**

_First off I'm letting you know I did not agree to this either, so please forgive me_.

I _don't know you and that makes me kind of nervous, and even might make you nervous_,_ so I thought we could maybe write to eachother to get to know eachother so we aren't complete strangers when I join you in just a little under 4 months. So let me tell you a bit about myself. I'm 16 years old, around 5'4, and 115 lbs and brown/cobalt eyes.__ I like to horseback ride and play badminton, but one thing you have to except me doing is I like to help people. I'm known for helping commoners with their chores and playing with little children. I was a teacher for a few months and I enjoyed it a lot._

_But I please ask that you send a letters telling me about yourself. How you look, what do you like to do, tell me anything and everything about yourself I should know, please,_

_ Sincerely yours,_

_Kagome Ginkou"_

**    I rolled up the letters and placed it back onto the table. I remember my attitude towards her, the cruel letter I sent her. Her second letter didn't show any anger, but she did reprimand me a bit, but then I came back to the commoners and children subject. That was not allowed. Even if I agreed with her, it's against my father's law. No Royalty can help commoners. I also did not like the idea of my wife working hard labor and getting dirty and sweaty just to help some worthless peasants. I felt a little anger and a small growl. I would need to approach her with this, but not today. I was eager to get ready and meet her again…. I slapped myself really hard. I'm being too soft. I absolutely can not have these feelings! No! No! NO! Then I grabbed my head and yelled,**

**"No! No! No!"**

**"It was that bad, huh?"**

**I jumped and looked behind me to see Miroku.**

**"What are you doing inside my room?!"**

**I snapped at him. He walked over to me with my day's attire hung over his arms.**

**"What was the 'No! No! No!' about?"**

**I looked away,**

**"It's none of your business"**

**"You didn't make it with her, did you?"**

**I shot an angry look at him.**

**"That's not it, and…no…we didn't…but that's not the point!"**

**"Why didn't you two…"**

**Miroku was beginning to make me mad, but I didn't expect anything else from this letch! I decided just to answer his questions.**

**"Well, the 'No NO NO!' Was because she's making me have sissy, romantic thoughts, and we didn't because we didn't know each other much and she was scared to death."**

**I stood up as Miroku began to lay out my clothes.**

**"Well, I know woman for short…"**

**"Just shut up now and get me ready!"**

**"When do you think you will?"**

**I growled at him and barked,**

**"When we are ready, I'm not about to do…th…that…without at least being close to her, which I fear won't be long. She's too addicting!"**

**"How so?"**

**"Well, She's sweet beyond all reason, and I smelt her not giving any of that smell liars give, and she's beautiful and forgiving and She has the warmest, beautiful smile and… Her skin…Her eyes… Ahhhhhhhhhhh! See!? Listen to me! I'm not supposed to feel this way!"**

**As Miroku helped me into my shirt, he said,**

**"There is no use in fighting it. No matter how much you try, Love is stronger then any emotion. People try to say hate is, but that is a lie. It…"**

**"Love? Who said anything about love? I barely even know the girl!"**

**"But it's inevitable that you, if you aren't right now, you will fall in love with her. She's prettier then you expected, isn't she?"**

**I sighed and just thought of her smile.**

**"Hurry up and just get me dressed, okay?!"**

**I hated myself for saying it. I needed to slap myself for it! No! I have to fight this...I failed again. I want to see her…**

***~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_    I wondered how Inuyasha was feeling about this. I sat alone at the dinning room table waiting both for my meal and my husband. I kept thinking about the ball, last night and this morning. Inuyasha… He was more beautiful beyond reason, but even when he's a bit annoyed he's scary. I hope that I won't ever get him mad, but I kept thinking of those eyes, his hair, his bod…_

_"Good morning, my dear."_

_I stood up quickly and bowed,_

_"Good morning your Majesty."_

_Inuyasha's father smiled at me and said,_

_"Nah, you don't need to do that! A simple 'Good Morning' would do."_

_I sat down and smiled,_

_"Yes, your majesty."_

_He was a handsome man. It confused me that his ears were at the side and pointed like elf's ears. I wonder where Inuyasha got his ears from if his mother was a human. His father looked young, he looked not much older then 30. Then I was brought to an attention when he asked,_

_"So, do you like my son?"_

_Without even thinking much about it, I smiled and said,_

_"Very much so!"_

_I realized what I said when he had a big smile._

_"So I took it last night went well."_

_I smiled and nodded. I hope he wasn't asking what I thought we was, but it came evident when he asked,_

_"So… How was he?"_

_I got confused but then I realized his question._

_"Beg your pardon, Majesty?"_

_"How was my son in bed last night?"_

_I blushed and looked away while holding my checks, desperately trying to swallow the lump in my throat. He smiled and said with pride,_

_"That good, huh? Left you speechless did he?"_

_I didn't know what to do. It was evident that he expected us to consummate. I didn't know what to do! I didn't know whether to tell him we didn't or just keep quiet till I could tell Inuyasha. I just hope he wouldn't be mad at me. _

**As I came into the room, I found Kagome looking away blushing while my father was smiling. My father stood up at the sight of me and said,**

**"Now that's my boy!"**

**   Kagome looked at me with a look that almost killed me. She had the mixed smell of embarrassment and fear. My father sat back down as I sat down on the other side of Kagome. She was very quiet. I asked,**

**    "What did you two talk about?"**

**Kagome gave me look that was pleading for help. Oh no. He didn't…**

**"The Princess was just telling me how good you were with her last night."**

**I was confused.**

**"What did she say?"**

**I saw the panic in Kagome's eyes. My father smiled and answered,**

**"Well, evidently, you left her speechless!"**

**I knew it! He put poor Kagome on the spot.**

**I then flatly said as I looked straight at him,**

**"Nothing happened."**

**Both my father and I looked at Kagome, who reeked of fear and embarrassment, but no sign of guilt. My father smelt it too. **

_Oh no! This is not happening! This can't be! But then Inuyasha asked in a monotone voice._

_"What did you tell him, Kagome?"_

_I looked at him with pleading eyes, but he came to my rescue he gave me a soft look and said,_

_"You didn't say anything did you?"_

_His father began to look cross._

_"But she…"_

_"Father, you asked her how last night went and she got embarrassed. She didn't know what to say."_

_"But before I asked her that, she was quite cheerful telling me how she liked you… A __LOT__! Son…"_

_When he looked my way, I put my hand over my face. I saw Inuyasha sniff._

_"She did say that…"_

_I wanted to die! Someone kill me now! Right Now!_

**   "But before I asked her that, she was quite cheerful telling me how she liked you…A LOT! Son…"**

**    I kept my cool on the outside, but my heart began to beat fast, but I smelled that he was telling the truth, both from him and Kagome. My heart did start to race,**

**"She did say that…"**

**The embarrassment on her face was priceless, but I felt sorry for her. (Ack! I felt sorry for her! I'm so not…) I wanted to change the subject for Kagome's sake, but my father continued.**

**   "So nothing…happened"**

**"That's what I said, isn't it?"**

_It shocked, almost made me mad how Inuyasha was talking to his father like that. Maybe deeper issues are at hand._

**     My father was making me upset for upsetting Kagome. **

**"What…exactly….happened?"**

**My father sounded mad, but my attention snapped to Kagome when she said in a soft, innocent voice,**

**  "We talked…Getting to know each other."**

**She looked panicky when my father sneered at me. She looked at my with a, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" look. I looked straight to my father and said,**

**  "And that's what we did! We didn't need to do… that… our first night! Well barely know eachother."**

_Inuyasha came to my rescue again. He wasn't even intimidated by his father, but it seemed he was…protecting me! _

_"Oh." His father replied._

_But finally our meal arrived. After I got my plate, I prayed silently for thanksgiving. When I opened my eyes, both Inuyasha and his father stared at me with arched eye brows. I smiled and said, _

_   "Thank you" to all of the servants. They all looked at me, then eachother, then at me and smiled. I looked to both Inuyasha and his father, who both were giving me death glares. I gave a quick nervous smile and began to eat. Inuyasha and his father ate, but they still glared at me. I sat up straight and asked politely,_

_"I'm sorry, but did I do something wrong?"_

_Inuyasha's father gave a quick growl and then started to concentrate on his food. Inuyasha still stared at me, his look eventually softening, throughout the whole meal._

**   "Thank you"**

**  She just thanked servants! This went beyond commoners, she respected servants too? She WAS too kind for her own good. My father look angrier then I. I began to fear for her life, but she didn't know better. I continued to glare at her. She reeked of fear, but kept a gentle smile on her face, even when she took a glance at me. I began to eat, staring at her. I began to think. She evidently wasn't raised with knowing who or what to hate. All of her being was full of love or every one and everything. I felt my face soften the more I thought about how pure her heart was, but as pure as that heart was, she let it take over her common sense. It was like she forgot she was a princess. What kind of King and Queen raised their daughter like this? A weak king and queen who rather give up their own daughter then go to war. But I remembered how gentle she was last night… All of a sudden I felt parts of me get tingly… What and who was this girl?**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_I stood out on the back balcony of the bedroom, looking over the rich Tainuian countryside. The village was on the other side of the castle. I dare not look out. The castle on the outside looked evil and sinister. I just looked out and let the warm late summer breeze blow around me. After breakfast, I haven't seen hide or hair of Inuyasha. Somehow I offended him and his father. Since breakfast, neither would say a word to me. Inuyasha was very mysterious. But what bothered me more was there were only 3 humans in the whole kingdom. Miroku, Sango, and __I.__ I was married to a hanyou. My husband was half youkai. The English speakers translated it as "demon" and __England__ has tried many times to attack __Western Tainu__ thinking it housed the demons of the Bible. It made me sick really. But I lived with youkai…Actual Youkai. Inuyasha's father's real form is a huge white dog almost as tall as the castle. I don't know Inuyasha's true form, which worried me._

_"Hello."_

_I jumped. It was Inuyasha, He just stood by me and stared over the countryside. I continued to do the same._

_"You made my father angry, you know."_

_I looked at him with shocks eyes and panicked._

_"Why? Does he think I lied to him? Because…"_

_"No, it's the same reason I'm upset as well."_

_I was drawn back by this. They were upset with me! Hurt and confused I looked over the countryside._

_"I don't know what I did to upset you but…"_

_"You said 'thank you' to a servant."_

_I looked at him with a shocked look. I remembered his letter about this. _

_"What? What's wrong with that?"_

_He glared at me with those amber orbs of his. They were perfect eyes to send me running, but I tried to be brave. I looked away, my sight back out to the countryside. He said in a low rumbling voice._

_"You are never to talk or respect any servant but your personal one."_

_I looked at him shocked,_

_"That's why you are angry with me?"_

_He looked at me and glared. The same amber orbs that hypnotize me can also make me cower, but I just looked out over the countryside and asked,_

_"What's so terrible about that?"_

_He began to growl at me. I wanted to be scared, but now he treaded on waters that I stood firmly upon._

_"Why do you feel the need to feel the need to thank them!? They are servants! You are not to respect them! They are just drones that serve us. Same with commoners! Do NOT speak to any! You are a Princess! Act like one!_

_I wanted to glare at him, but I gave him a warm smile and said,_

_"Is that so?"_

_He was taken back for a second. But then I continued while looking acrossed the countryside._

**She smiled as she looked over the land.**

**"I love my people. I'd do anything for them."**

**I felt disgust.**

**"What?"**

**She looked at me and smiled,**

**"I love them. From the lowest beggar, to the highest nobleman. I want to take care of them."**

**I growled at her. She didn't budge.**

**"When I was back at New Shikonland, There were no hungry people, they were all happy. I helped them with their farming, their work. I knew them all of them that worked for the castle by name…that's why…I'd do anything for them."**

**I yelled at her, "That's enough! Quiet!"**

**Without her smile escaping her face, she sat on the bed and continued,**

**"That's why I sacrificed my love and happiness for them."**

**Now I was just shocked,**

**"What?"**

**Her smile faded a bit as she looked outside the window…..**

**"I chose to marry you…"**

**I almost fell over. She what?!**

**"You chose to marry me? You…Why? Wh…"**

**I began to stumble over my words when she looked to the ground,**

**"I had a choice, to not marry you and thousands of people die…Or sacrifice love and happiness to protect them from it."**

**My jaw dropped. She continued**

**"I was scared out of my life, I didn't want to, but as their princess…they were my people…I knew I was serving them…doing my job…"**

**I knelt and got in her face,**

**"Who the hell do you think you are?! You are my Wife…"**

**"And a princess…Soon a queen…"**

**I finally felt relief that I was able to be mad at her, I found myself trying to scare her. But she didn't budge.**

**"I know how commoners are! And feel! Ever since I was little, I would go out into the kingdom, helping PEOPLE work and build and…"**

**"No wonder you are like this! You and your parents are weak! That's why they rather send you then go to war!"**

**Then for the first time since she's been here looked at me with a face that almost had me hide.**

**  "My family rules with heart! With heart comes strength beyond compare! My father could have gone to war, but I…****I…Didn't want that! Our kingdom is strong, but I rather one life end then a bunch of people end up orphans and widows! I love my people and evidently you are the selfish, arrogant, brat in those letters! Have you seen your people!?"**

**Oh my…That struck me hard…this girl, I was growling at her and she is still fighting,**

**"I don't need too! I'll be king soon and I…"**

**"You won't care…"**

**She kept her tears back then yelled,**

**"Being king isn't about being rich! Or Power! Your job is to make sure a country is in order and it's you that serves the people! It's you that keeps them safe, healthy and happy! I look at the people like they are my children!"**

**I was speechless, but she looked me straight into the eyes and yelled."**

**"When I was in that carriage, on my way here, I have NEVER seen so many miserable, sick, starving people in my life! It physically hearts that I can't help them! And just in case you are thinking my parents taught me this… It was their love… I did it with my own mind! It's because of every nightmare I had and my mom would read to me. Because of every scratch or injury my father kissed…**

**Then she yelled,**

**"… I am made to love!"**

**Those words, **

**_"I'm made too love!"_**

**Echoed in my head. I felt all my anger and rage fly away. I stared at her angry, passionate face. She was crying because of her passion. She grabbed my hands that I looked down at. In the course of her yelling, I dug my claws deep into her thighs. With every ounce of bravery she had, she pulled them out and pushed them off. For the first time in my life I had nothing to say. But with no warning, she smiled at me, rubbed my ear and said,**

**"And someday…I'll love you…"**

**With that she got up and left.**

**I fell flat onto my butt. All that from just telling her she can't say thank you to servants!?**

**I looked at my claws that were dripping with her blood. I didn't know what to do, but then the words,**

**_"…you are the selfish brat in those letters!"_**

****

****

**  Came into my head_. _I felt dizzy. Then the fact that she CHOSE to marry me for her people…  I wanted to feel angry…She made sense…Too much sense. Her love was deep… And she still … Even though I growled, yelled and dug my claws into her… she still wanted to learn to love me…**

**   I felt depressed, but I heard something in the garden and smelt saline. I looked out to see Kagome sitting on the ground, crying onto a marble bench, her face buried into her arms. He sobs were loud. I snuck out onto the balcony to hear if she was saying anything.**

**All I heard was.**

**"That selfish, stupid brat!"**

**But she sat up and rubbed her eyes,**

**"Listen too me…I shouldn't say that… He's a good person… He just needs to learn to love…"**

**My eyes widened and shimmered. She then had a last comment that almost broke my heart,**

**"If I can't help the people of this kingdom… I'll shed a tear for every single one of them…"**

**She broke back into tears. I slithered like the snake I felt like back into the room.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~***

_           The supper was long and silent. I kept my eyes to my plate. Sango was helping in the washroom, so I got into my sleepwear by myself before Inuyasha could walk in on me. I climbed into bed and picked up a book to read. As I read, Inuyasha came in He looked depressed. I wonder if his father yelled at him. He quietly got into bed. Out of nowhere, he quietly asked,_

_"How are your legs?"_

_I just warmly smiled and said,_

_"They sting, but I'll live."_

_His face was concerned. Just to muse him, I got out from under my covers and made a way for him to see it._

**She showed me the puncture wounds I gave her, they were large and deep.**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, really"**

**She just smiled and got back under the covers. I wasn't tired and I was restless. I found myself also wanting an excuse for me to touch her. Her touch calmed everything. I looked at her book.**

**"The Brothers Grimm?" **

**She smiled, **

**"Yes. They write a lot of Children's stories. I know I'm not a child, but my mother used to read them to me"**

**"Do they have pictures?"**

**I asked.**

**"MM-hum" She smiled and nodded. I scoot to get closer to her.**

_ What's he doing? He was moving to right by me, almost hip-to-hip. Why was he getting so close? He looked down and saw a drawing of a girl sleeping._

_"What's this story?"_

_He asked in a nonchalant curious voice._

_I smiled and said,_

_"Sleeping Beauty"_

_"What's it about?"_

**"Why don't I just read it to you?"**

**She said. She was acting like nothing happened today. I wanted to stay close to her so I said,**

**"Yes, go ahead."**

**She smiled and began,**

**"Once upon a time…"**

**The story actually caught my interest, but what got me more was her scent, her warm presence, her voice. I felt comfort like I've never felt. It was so temping just to hold her, but it didn't take long for me to struggle to stay awake.**

_ Not even half way through the story, I felt something on my arm. Inuyasha's forehead and bangs rested on my arm. He looked so peaceful. I carefully put down my book and blew out the lamp. Suddenly, He started to snuggle against me. I had a very very bad blush, but I smiled and while staring at him, fell asleep._

_```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**````````````````````````````````````````````````````***~``````````````_

A/N: Hope you guys liked the longer chapter! Wednesday I'll delete Cliff's chapter. He's enjoying his 15 minutes of fame. Till next time, Kudos


	8. A Far Off Place

A/N: hopefully I'll get my comp up soon. My daughter decided to be gross and has done something to my whole entire bedroom I rather not mention, but I luv you all and thanks for being so cool about this fic (If I sound weird it's because I over sleep and woke up about 3 minutes ago, so excuse me J ).On with the story. 

**Chapter 8: A Far Off Place**

****

****

_It's been almost a week since I arrived here to join my husband, Inuyasha .Ever since my lecture, He really doesn't come near me until bedtime, where I read him some of my books until he falls asleep. Even during meals, not a word is spoken between any of us. Occasionally I will see at the corner of my eye Inuyasha staring at me from behind a wall. He is such a strange man…boy… I seriously didn't know what he was. I went out on the back terrace that was right outside the ballroom. I thought it was beautiful here. As I looked out, I heard a horse nay. I remembered Inuyasha telling me the mortifying fact that horse was one of their favorite meals. He wouldn't tell me what mode of there main transportation was and the only time horses were used was when they went out of the country, to appear "normal". I shivered. Horses were my favorite animal and I needed a good horseback ride. I just prayed at least one horse was broke. I went into the kitchen. Surely no one would miss me too much if I explored the countryside for a day. After I make myself a lunch and change into something a bit less elegant,   I'd see if there were any broken horses._

_I arrived at the stable and looked around for the keeper._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello" A strange man came out of the I would presume would be the tack room, but I guessed it was something more sinister. The man obviously was a youkai from this elf-like ears and brown tail. He had a high-sat pony tail and blue eyes. He came out with a nonchalant look until he really got a look at me. _

_"You know in my family, we used to eat humans, but not only has King Ginkou outlawed the consumption of humans, I wouldn't eat a beauty like you"_

_It was obvious he had no clue who I was, but I found myself to blush._

_"What kind are you?"  I asked._

_"Youkai?"_

_I nodded._

_As he bowed he replied,_

_"I, M'lady, am a wolf youkai. My name is Kouga"_

_Upon hearing the word wolf I shivered, but I said,_

_"But wolves don't eat humans"_

_"Youkai wolves do, but not you, M'lady. But what can I do for you?"_

_I smiled and asked gently,_

_"I would like a broken horse, please, are there any available?"_

_He got a worried look on his face._

_"I'm sorry, M'lady, The only broken horse we have is set to be slaughtered in about an hour I…"_

_"Bring him to me!"_

_"I can't do that!"_

_"Well, as order of the Princess, get me the horse!"_

_"You are not the princess!"_

_Then someone walked out of the shadows,_

_"She is the Princess."_

_"Miroku!" I yelled with a smile._

_Kouga looked worried and bowed._

_"I'm so sorry, your majesty!"_

_I smiled and said,_

_"You are forgiven if you bring me that horse. I'm sure you can choose another."_

_"Right away, highness."_

_He bowed as he went into the stables to get it for me._

_"Are you planning to run away?"_

_Miroku asked. I looked at him with a shocked look,_

_"Of course not! I'm just going for a ride. Tell that husband of mine I will be home by sunset."_

_"As you wish, highness."_

_He bowed before going back into the shadows. Kouga brought out a beautiful white horse._

_"I'm sorry, Highness, but we have no tack for you."_

_I smiled and said, "Get me a very long piece of rope and a thick blanket."_

_He bowed, "As you wish, highness."_

_I looked at the beautiful white horse he had given me. No way was this one to be eaten. Kouga brought out the rope and wool blanket. He handed them to me,_

_"Here, highness."_

_I nodded, knowing I wasn't to say, "thank you". He sat back and watched me turn the long rope into a halter with reigns. _

_He looked very curious look._

_"Excuse me for asking, Highness, but where did a princess learn to tie knots and make a halter?"_

_I smiled at him and said, "It's a secret."_

_He smiled back. I tried to put the halter on the horse but he panicked. I petted his neck and gently ran my fingers down his back. I spoke very gently and Kouga looked shocked. I brought the horses forehead to mine and scratched behind it's ears. Instantly we bonded. I put the halter on and the thick blanket._

_"Do you need help getting on?" Kouga asked._

_I smiled and gave him a shock that little 5'4 me managed to get up on the back of a horse who's back was higher then me. He gave a hardy laugh. I smiled at him._

_"You are full of surprises, Princess."_

_I smiled and said,_

_"I'll return him around sunset. AND HE IS NEVER TO BE EATEN!"_

_"As you wish."_

_I signaled him to come closer. When he was close enough I whispered very softly,_

_"I'm not allowed to say this to you, so I'll say it only once. Thank you"_

_He looked up at me with a shocked smile and I gently heeled my horse just enough to have it gallop away. It was looked down upon that I didn't ride side saddle. It was no big deal to me. I freely galloped away over the meadow towards the woods._

_~*~_

**  As I wandered down a long corridor, the only thing on my mind was Kagome. She was strong, but delicate. Brave, but shy. Gentle, yet powerful. The lecture she gave me, each word echoed throughout my mind. Maybe she might be right, even though I wouldn't admit it if it were. I kept my distance, looking at her when I could. I noticed when she talked to servants, she no longer said 'please' or 'thank you' but she'd somehow, without words implied it. She never raised her voice to a servant. Only to me… She was something else. Kagome… But as I passed an open balcony door, I heard a horse and smelled Kagome. I ran out onto the balcony to see Kagome about to ride over the hill on a white horse. A surge of panic jolted throughout my body. I immediately ran after her.**

**~*~**

**   _  I smiled as the clean, crisp, summer breeze flew passed me. All of a sudden, both of the horse's ears turned towards me, meaning something was behind us. He started to panic, so I pulled the reigns only to have Inuyasha jump in front of us._**

_"Inuyasha! What are you doing out here? I tol…"_

_"…Were you running away? Am I really that awful?"_

_He was angry, but his voice hinted worried. I sighed,_

_"I told Miroku to tell you that I was going for a ride."_

_"So you weren't running away?"_

_I laughed,_

_"No! Besides, my country is the other way! And you aren't **that** awful!"_

_I could tell he was trying not to smile, so he looked away Then he said,_

_"Besides, you are riding our dinner."_

_I hugged the horses' neck and said…_

**" No! He's mine now!"**

**I looked back at her sad look as she snuggled the horse.**

**"Kagome, that horse is going to be slaughtered soon, you have to return it...You…"**

**Oh no! I smelt saline. She was crying! Over a horse! She shook her head,**

**"No! Starlight is my horse! He's mine!"**

**"Starlight?"**

**She named him. Oh great,**

**"Aw sh-… I can't eat anything named..."**

**I threw my arms in the air and said,**

**"Okay! Jeesh! He's yours, happy! ?"**

**She had to be so cute and smile while nodding. Her tears were fading. I looked up at her and crossed my arms, and then she patted behind her.**

**"Com'on, I'll take you home…Uh, how'd you catch me so fast anyway?"**

**"I was going to show you later, but I don't ride horses!"**

**She sweetly smiled and patted behind her again.**

**"Come on, Inuyasha. You'll like it."**

**I sighed and rolled my eyes, leaping on to the horse.**

**"Put your arms around my waist, I don't feel like you getting injured."**

**I smelt embarrassment on her when she said it. I knew I could stay on no matter what, but it was a good excuse to hold her. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and scooted to be right up against her. She started to tense and give off a smell I didn't know, but it was sweet and addictive.**

_When he pressed himself against my back, I thought I was going to fall off my horse, but I cleared my mind and started a canter (mix between a fast walk and a gallop- but not trotting). It took us about 15 minutes to get back to the castle where I put Starlight into Kouga's care again. Inuyasha insisted I meet him out on the ballroom terrace in about 5 minutes. My curiosity was really getting to me._

**I changed into just a white blouse and a pair of britches. I came up behind her as she was waiting for me. I asked,**

**"Are you ready?"**

**It was plain to see I startled her, He stared at me a moment then she snapped out of it and asked.**

**"For what?"**

**She was shocked when I bent a bit and said,**

**"Get on my back."**

**She gave me a distraught face and asked,**

**"I beg your pardon?"**

**"Get on my back."**

**She looked like I was crazy.**

**"I'm a bit too old for piggy-back rides, don't you think?"**

**I looked at her with an arched eye brow. She moped and climbed on my back. It sent a shiver through me and I smelt her embarrassment and shock as I gripped firmly onto her thighs. I smiled at how firm they were…but that wasn't the point.**

**"Hold on to me tightly."**

**She began to tense. When I felt her grip be tightly, I leaped over the balcony.**

_  When he leaped off the balcony, I closed my eyes and screamed. He was committing suicide and was bringing me with him! When I didn't feel an impact, I opened my eyes to find we were safe on the ground going at speeds that were far faster then the fasted horse. Inuyasha was running like it was nothing. Yet another "special feature" my husband has shown me._

_"Are you okay back there?"_

_The wind was whipping around so fast by me I barely heard him. Thank goodness for his sensitive ears because I barely let out a "uh-huh."_

_"Good"_

_He began to run even faster. I hugged him tighter, but not enough to restrict his breathing. I laid my head down at the base of his neck and between his shoulder blades. His thick, white hair flowed over me, protecting me from the wind, plus I heard him better. I yelled,_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Kagome, don't yell, even if you whisper, I'd be able to hear you."_

_"Oh! Sorry!" I said gently._

_"We are going someplace far away. It's my secret place. I thought it'd be nice for you to see."_

_He kept it monotone, but I heard the excitement in his voice._

_"How far is it?"_

_"About an hour and a half away."_

_"Geh? And you can run that far this fast."_

_"I've clocked myself at running this fast for 6 hours without panting."_

_"You are in shape aren't you?! I can barely run a mile without panting."_

_"Because you are a mere human!"_

_I growled at him. He laughed._

_"I've never heard a growl so pathetic!"_

_"Sorry, but the ability to growl is not in my blood. I growl how a mere human growls."_

_He laughed again._

_"Just lay back and prepare yourself,"_

_I got panic in my voice,_

_"For what now!"_

_He ran into a forest, he immediately took to the trees. He bounded off the highest branches, to fast to barely put any pressure on them. With each quick fall, I squealed with a laugh as my tummy would flip. He laughed each time._

**It hurt my ears when she did it, but she was enjoying it.**

**"Having fun back there?"**

**She laughed. Most girls would just lay back there, maybe pass out. We were at times as high as 20 meters above the forest floor. She began to laugh and said the thing I absolutely did not expect,**

**"Can you go faster?"**

**I laughed and said,**

**"Hold on!"**

**Even this wasn't full speed, but I still couldn't believe this, but all that changed when she saw the upcoming lake. She gasped,**

**"Inuyasha! There's a lake!"**

**"Yah? So?"**

**"So…Why aren't you slowing down?"**

_He proceeded to jump from the tree tops to the ground and speed up. I braced my self to be submerged, but I heard something like we were stepping in puddles. I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha was running acrossed the water! No way! I was getting splashed by the spray he was causing._

_"How can...how can you wal-run on…?"_

_"Com'on Kagome, It wouldn't take a scientist to know I'm running to fast to sink, plus have you ever seen a stone be skipped?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well, that practically what I'm going, but I still have momentum, so I don't sink."_

_I smiled. I was on my husband's back, running acrossed a lake faster then a horse. But then I repeated…My…husband. I don't know what brought me to do it but,_

**She gave me a quick embrace and snuggled into me real for a moment…like a hug! I blushed. Thank goodness right then we came on shore because I might have sunk. But we continued on our trek to my special place that I want to share with someone that was becoming special…If that makes sense. But another 45 minutes and we would be there.**

**~*~**

_  After lying on Inuyasha's back for an hour and a half, we slowed down to a stop. We were in front of a cave. He took us inside a cave. In it was a body of water._

_"How long can you hold your breath for?"_

_I was nervous but answered._

_"I don't know. Pretty long for a human I guess."_

_He smiled and got into the water with me on his back it was pretty warm water! He had no problem swimming with my added weight. After he was against the wall on the other side, He instructed,_

_On the count of 3, take a huge breath."_

_Scared I said,_

_"Ok"._

_"Don't worry, I won't let you drown, just count to three. 1…2…3...Breath!"_

_When he felt me take a large breath, He dove under. He was a very fast swimmer too. It was pitch black and I know he very well couldn't smell down here, so how did he know and where were we going to go. I started to see stars and let out my breathe. I guess Inuyasha felt this as a signal or something because before I knew it, I was off of his back and I felt something cover my lips, tightly. It was Inuyasha! He breathed some of his air into my mouth. Then he  pulled me back onto his back before swimming again._

**I felt tingly all over after giving Kagome some air. If we weren't in any danger of drowning, I would have wanted to stay like that. All this stuff about girls was new. Miroku told me what a kiss was only a day before the ball. He said it was a sign of affection. Finally I saw light and surfaced. I was barely winded, but Kagome hungrily breathed in huge gasps of air. Before she could see anything, I told her to close her eyes. I swam to the side and lifted her up on a rock. After I got up on the rock and scooted right beside her, I whispered in her ear, which to my pleasure made her shiver and gasp,**

**"Open your eyes."**

**When she opened them, her eyes sparkled with awe and wonder. I just stared shamelessly at her, a half smile on my face.**

_When I opened my eyes, I saw the most beautiful thing in my life. Something caused the large crystals to glow blue, purple and green, making the smaller crystals sparkle like stars on the ceiling and walls. Even fireflies found their way into the enchanted cave camber!  I barely could breath. I looked over to Inuyasha, his eyes intend on me. Even when I looked at him, his eyes did not leave me. I continued to marvel at the phenomenon the was causing my heart to pound and my breath shorten…Inuyasha also being part of the cause._

_"Do you like it?"_

_I smiled really big and looked at him._

**"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Without a mix of not realizing it and saying out loud, I said,**

**  "You're more beautiful."**

**She quickly looked at me, her smile faded. I panicked inside but stayed quiet and cool, but then it got worse after staring at me with those beautiful eyes that reflected the shimmering green, blue and purple water, but I almost jumped out of my mind when she closed her eyes and parted her lips a bit, closing in on my face. I panicked and being terrified, and being the total idiot I am, I asked,**

**"What are you doing?"**

**She froze and her eyes flew open. She suddenly sat up straight and cleared her throat. I kicked myself but I asked again,**

**"What were you doing?"**

**"Never mind."**

**After a few minutes of awkward silence, she laid her head on my shoulder. I tensed, but relaxed and leaned my head on hers. She sighed. I got the feeling she was enjoying this. So was I.**

_I laid on his shoulder, still extremely embarrassed with trying to kiss him. It seemed so right. Him staring at me in a romantic place then saying I was more beautiful then what I said was beautiful. It just seemed like the move to make, but I laid my head on his shoulder. To my surprised, he rested his head on mine. This was the perfect moment. To my surprise, he grabbed my hands and clasped them in his, tightly. I blushed, but his hands were so soft. I closed my eyes and smiled. But what caused me to try to kiss him? Did I really like Inuyasha like that? Did I?!_

_  **I think I surprised her when I grabbed her hands. But I felt her smile. It seemed like we were like that forever, but I think both her and I knew sunset would be near soon. She yawned and got up. I stared as she stretched. Her dress clinged to her, showing every curve. I felt my jaw drop, but I closed it quickly before she saw.**_

**"I don't want to leave, but we have to, don't we?"**

**"I'm afraid so."**

**I said as I got up.  I jumped into the water, I don't know what ran through her mind, but she walked back to the wall, and then ran as fast as she could. With a "Yahoo!" She jumped over me which resulted in a canon ball. Even with her smaller size, she made a splash that was big enough to drench me. I guess we could stay just a bit longer.**

**"Sorry! I couldn't help it!"**

**She said innocently, but oh! The look on her face when she saw me jump. She screamed and swam out of the way. I landed inches from her. When I got up, I got a cocky smile. She shoved me and smiled,**

**"Show off!"**

**I got a mischievous smile. Fear sieged her eyes. She tried to swim away, but I grabbed her and she shrieked as I threw her. I swam to where I was right in her face when she emerged.  She growled at my cocky smile.**

**"Where did you learn to growl?"**

**She shrugged. I laughed as I dove underwater, she followed. Glowing crystals lit the pool perfectly. We swam around each other with big smiles. This was the most fun I've had…ever! But something happened. We locked eyes again. She looked so beautiful, but I had no clue to do but to grab her and hold her.**

_Underwater. Eyes locked. I didn't know the next move. I froze, but then he quickly came at me. I braced myself,  then he took me gently in his arms. We broke surface and he held me against him. I froze. What was he doing? I didn't know, but I gently held him back. He nuzzled into my neck as we floated there in water that was probably a few hundred feet deep. I shivered as he stroked my hair. His wet, white shirt was now see-through so I saw his well defined torso, But it was like we didn't know what to do next. He had no clue about physical love and after the embarrassment with the kiss, I didn't advance either, we were just there. Floating in a cave with glowing and sparkling crystals. We had to have been there at least for an half hour. It took all of each other's will power to separate to go home._

**~*~**

**It was about an hour past sunset when I leaped onto our bedroom balcony. Thankfully all the wind dried our clothes but I discovered something,**

**"Kagome? We're home….Kagome?"**

**I listened in on heavy breathing. She was asleep. I gently slid her off my back into my arms and I gently laid her in our bed. I stared at her sleeping face. I don't know what brought me to do it, but I kissed her forehead. I changed and got in beside her. I just watched her till I fell under as well.**

**`````````````````````````````````````````````````****``````````````````````````````````````````**

**A/N: awwwwwwwww how kawaii, no? I'm on my hubby's comp because my lovely daughter has disabled my keyboard, so bare with me if I don't update as quick. Changes are Kagome & the Pirate Capt. The Silver Hanyou, won't be updated till I finish this one, which has about 3 or 4 chapters left. Com'on! It was originally going to be only 5 chapters, but I knew people would kill me! But TTFN! Kudos!**

_ ****_


	9. Caught

    A/N: Wow! The response on this story is way more then I expected. But anyway, The Video's page on my site is down due to Angelfire terminating my video accounts. I'm afraid the only way to get them is to I M me on YAHOO! And I'll send them to you. I do it all the time with family and friends and I'm on there practically all day- sometimes night. My IM name is

**Inuyashaz_kagome**

#2- Don't kill me, but I did remove Project Hanyou X, good news is I now have a plot and should start it shortly, sadly it probably won't be updated as fast…Probably like a series, once a week.

#3- I have started working on my 2nd and final version of my "Inuyasha- Bring me to life". This is not either version on Kazaa, but if you do share it, make sure you let it be known Sailor X did it. 

#4: Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase do not kill me, but I have no clue when Kagome & the Pirate Captain, the Silver Hanyou will be updated. That is a very exhausting story and every time I try to start chapter 22, I get this feeling like I want to cry. But I'm going to work on a few stories and hopefully update the Silver Hanyou. It still has at **least 6 chapters left :*((   but I'm REALLY enjoying this (Letters) story! And I think you will like the upcoming stories I have in mind.**

There may be a few mistakes in here, but I proof read at 4:30 am… Forgive me

But on with the story-

**Chapter 9: Caught:**

****

****

**       The past few weeks have been odd since that afternoon in the cave. It's hard to find any excuse to hold her and she seems a little tense around me. Something told me not to worry so much about it, but I still did. I thought it would bring us closer, but…Miroku was right! Girls are strange…but I'm guilty too. She's the only girl I've ever touched or have in my presence, but my natural instincts told me what I want to do…But…**

**"Inuyasha!"**

**I heard behind me.**

**"Hello, Miroku."**

**"I was just wondering how things between you and the princess have been going."**

**I looked to the ground and frowned. He looked concerned.**

**"That bad, huh?"**

**I hesitated a moment. Miroku was my lead attendant, but also my best friend, so I told him almost everything on my mind.**

**"No, we have been doing very well, but after that day we spent together at the ****Mystic****Cave****, it has been very awkward. I thought it was nice, but she was doing something that was strange."**

**"What was it?"**

**"I don't really know. She was staring at me, then she slowly started to lean towards me, closed her eyes, and came at my face, her lips parted. I got scared and after I asked her what she was trying to do and she's been really shy and tense since then… I…"**

**Miroku dropped his jaw and then began to double over in laughter. I growled,**

**"What's so funny?!"**

**Miroku put his arm around my and said,**

**"She was going to kiss you, my friend!"**

**My heart started to thump and I felt a swell of happiness, but then foolishness, embarrassment.**

**"And…kissing…is a sign of affection…"**

**"My friend, it means you have succeeded in taking her heart! Before you know it, you and her will…"**

**My eyes got wide,**

**"You mean…"**

**Miroku laughed and patted me on the back.**

**"I wish you luck my friend. You probably made her feel like a fool. If I were you, I'd find her and let her know she can kiss you."**

**I smiled and said,**

**"You know, you can make sense sometimes!"**

**He sneered at me,**

**"Jee, thanks, but I have to go, the women down in the wash room need help"**

**I gave him a doubting smile,**

**"Sure they do."**

**I sighed, **

**"Do what you will, I have to find Kagome."**

**"Good luck my friend."**

**"Uh…Same to you I suppose…"**

**I watched him disappear down a corridor as I was very excited to search for Kagome. If she wants to show me affection, then I'll let her know I want her too. Now where is that girl?**

**~*~**

_I hated being sneaky, but I can't just sit back anymore, not when someone is in need and I had the power to help. I took the left overs from breakfast and put them in a wooden box. I made sure I was nowhere near the two men that would probably take my head for this…Even the one I was getting strong feelings for. I felt overwhelming guilt, but I had too. I snuck down to the side of the castle. It was the doors that lead into the stock. I stealthfully snuck to the door where a little girl and boy waited for me. I opened the door to see two sets of happy eyes. I smelt and knelt to the little girl, Rin and her protector, Kohaku_**. **_The both bowed politely, and then Rin grabbed me in a hug. Kohaku took the box._

_"Thank you so much Princess, this should last us a few weeks."_

_I got tears in my eyes,_

_"I pray for happier days"_

_Then cute little Rin looked at me, her arms still around my neck._

_"You are married to Prince Inuyasha. He's scary!"_

_I gave her a warm smile,_

_"He's really not that bad! Just have faith little ones I…"_

_Suddenly Rin let go of me and both her and Kohaku bowed on the ground, their faces in the Dirt. I heard a growl. I turned back to see Inuyasha stunned and angry, starring at me with the coldest of eyes, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. But I really got sad when little Rin started to cry and say,_

_"Please, your majesty! Don't kill us! Please!"_

_I found myself strengthen and I stood up in front of the cowering children, spreading my arms out in a protective fashion._

_"Don't worry, Rin, He won't kill you."_

_But Kohaku began to tremble and say,_

_"It's the law."_

_Then Inuyasha started to slowly walk toward us. Rin grabbed my ankle, Kohaku trying to have her let go. Inuyasha barked,_

_"Don't you dare touch her girl! You will be k…"_

_"Inuyasha! She's a little girl! You wouldn't!"_

_I looked at him with horrified eyes when he said with a smile on his face,_

_"But she knew the law…"_

_"You will not lay ONE CLAW ONE THIS GIRL!"_

_I screamed. I looked down._

_"Run! Run as fast as you can!"_

_Kohaku pried Rin off my ankles and ran. Inuyasha was prepared to run after them, but I stood firm in the doorway and growled, Tears escaping my eyes, as I starred into his._

_"Don't you even think a thought about killing those children!"_

_I gasped really fast and swallowed hard, closing my eyes, excepting some kind of impact, claw or hand. When nothing came, I opened one eye. He just was giving me a death glare, and then really fast, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me off._

**  This was an outrage! I haven't been so mad in my life! She snuck, behind my back and broke the law! Right when I was truly having feelings for here! And to think I came down here to tell her she can show me affection! She… I couldn't even think I was so mad. I wanted to punish her! Have her learn NOT to disobey me! Her smell was confusing as well. She reeked of fear, but had a tinge of bravery. This girl is a problem. She messes with my mind! My heart! Disobeys me! I wish I never met… I slowed down and dragged her out on a random terrace and threw her against the banister.**

**   "What in the hell do you think you were doing?!"**

_He looked at me with the angriest eyes. I started to fear for my life, but I stood up, my side hurting from being thrown against the marble banister._

_"I was…"_

_"Disobeying me is what you did! You know I should kill you? You broke a law punishable by death…AND I WARNED YOU!"_

_"I'm sorry, but I'm not the type to sit around and do nothing about someone who needs help when I know I have the capability to do so!"_

_"Well, you'll have to learn to cope with it!"_

_I lost all common sense and stepped closer to him,_

_"Those children are orphans! Their parents died…Of a curable illness…but they had no money! And they weren't even related! I'm sorry! But..."_

_I began to tear up,_

_"That is selfish and cruel… Do you know why I helped them? Because I care! Because they are now going to be my people and I have a responsibility and…"_

_"You have no right to say such a thing! You know those children are now fugitives and if my father finds out…"_

_"Then kill me! I'll take their place!"_

_He laughed and said,_

_"You are crazy! Why would you do such a thing?"_

_"Because! I rather have made a little difference and die, then have two innocent lives be killed just because they were orphaned and hungry!"_

_His face hardened again and he got in my face,_

_"You think you are so smart! You think that if you do all this stuff that people will love you more and…"_

_"I don't care! I don't care if they love me back or not, but like I said before…I don't hate…"_

_"So If I killed you right now… You wouldn't hate me?"_

_I looked into his eyes, tears running down my cheeks,_

_"Even if you killed me…I wouldn't hate you…"_

_He then became stunned. I then whispered,_

_"I'm…made to love."_

_Then a total metamorphosis took place. His eyes got from overwhelmingly, murderously angry to confused and sad. He then asked in a soft voice._

_"How are you able to live like this? You're so much full of love…that you would die for a stranger? And I threatened to kill you! How?..."_

_I looked at him and carefully touched his cheek._

_"Like I keep saying… I'm made to love."_

_His face got sad- he looked like he was about to cry, but then he did the last thing I imagined. He grabbed me into a tight embrace and rubbed his face into my hair and neck._

_"Teach me…"_

_My eyes widened and a surge raced through my body. He continued,_

_"Please…Teach me to love like you."_

_He begged me. I held him tighter, trying hard not to burst out into tears. Then I said,_

_"It's something you have to learn on your own."_

_He pulled back with a sad- questionable face, but I rubbed his ear, gave him a warm smile and told him,_

_"But I will do what I can to help."_

_He looked into my eyes with a surprised look and whispered,_

_"Ka…go…me…Kag…"_

_I smiled until I saw the passionate look he had. He started to softly touch my face, running the back of his fingers acrossed my cheek. I froze when he gently grabbed behind my head and put his finger under my chin to tilt it up, closing his eyes... This was it! Finally! He was going to k…_

_"Hey you two!"_

_We looked over quickly to see Miroku pulling Sango by her wrist, both of them laughing._

_I was shocked,_

_Sango!_

_Then he sneered,_

_"Miroku!"_

_Miroku and Sango smiled. Miroku asked,_

_"What are you guys doing?"_

**I wanted to strangle him. I wanted to leap on the bastard and…**

**"We were having a nice little talk, weren't we, Inuyasha?"**

**Kagome said with an awful blush. I just nodded. I gave Miroku, "The Look"**

**"Umm, Come along Sango, we will these two alone. Sorry for the interruption!"**

**Miroku grabbed Sango and dragged her off even before Kagome could speak. I cocked my head to the side.**

**"What do you suppose those 2 are up to?"**

**Kagome asked as she was looking in their direction. I just shrugged. Our eyes meet again. We both blushed and turned away.**

**"So I guess I'll see you at dinner, right?"**

**She asked. I looked at her rubbing the back of my head.**

**"Ok… I'll be in the bedroom reading one of your books."**

**She gave me a really cute look. Then she said,**

**"I'm going to take a bath."**

**"Um… Ok"**

**It felt very awkward. We were just in a passionate, emotion moment, and I was about to kiss her! Miroku will most certainly hear about this! I just watched Kagome slowly walking inside. Another wave of thoughts came at me, almost knocking me off my feet. All that just happened within the last 15 min…and at one point I thought about how I wished I had never met Kagome… That was the biggest lie I had ever tried to tell myself. I just sighed and went inside to read.**

~*~__

_     I sank into the giant bathtub. 3 people could easily fit in here. I just stretched out and relaxed. Inuyasha was just down the hall. After relaxing for a while, I began to clean myself. It felt so nice to be clean! Finally, when I was done, I realized I forgot my robe._

_"Sango?! Sango!"_

_Then I heard another voice answer,_

_"She hasn't come back from her little adventure with Miroku."_

_Oh great! Inuyasha was the one that answered me. All the other servants knew they would never be aloud to see me. Only Sango…Inuyasha too…Only by Law and God at this moment, but not for me just yet, but I wasn't about to stroll down the hallway stark naked. I had no choice._

_"Inuyasha?!"_

_"What?"_

_"Can you please bring me my robe?"_

_Then with a cute little panic in his voice he said, _

_"Wha… You just asked what?"_

_"I'll cover myself, just get me my robe please!"_

_I felt adrenaline run through my veins. I curled up in the bath tub as he came in with it. He stopped._

_"What is it Inuyasha?"_

_I asked softly. He held it out and seriously said,_

_"Here."_

_I smiled,_

_"Bring it over here."_

_"If I do, I'll slip. You have your slippers right there."_

_"But if I have to do that, I could catch a chill."_

_He rolled his eyes and sighed. I gave up._

_"Close your eyes really tight…NO PEAKING!"_

_"Why? I'm going to see you sooner or later anyway."_

_"But it's not the same. Just cover your eyes!"_

_He sighed frustratively and closed his eyes. Making sure he couldn't see, I got out and as I was about to reach my slippers, I slipped, screamed, but could myself. I was relieved, but I looked up. Inuyasha was staring at me. I was stunned, I felt like I was a deer being aimed to be shot._

_"Uh, Inuyasha…You said you wouldn't peak…" I shyly said as I stared at the ground while going to get my robe._

_"But…ah...I…uh…Thought…um…you slipped…um…"_

_I finally reached him and snatched the robe from his tightened hand. Shaky I turned my back and as I put on the robe I said,_

_"Th…thank you…Inuyasha…"_

_I turned around to him. He was sweaty and tense as a board, still starring at me._

_"You can blink now…"_

_I said. He snapped out of it and blushed as red as an apple. He quickly said,_

_"You're welcome and I'm sorry."_

_And raced out of the room. I was too shocked and embarrassed. I fell back onto the ground. The feelings I felt as he was looking at me, the signals he sent… It was getting confusing._

**  I ran back to the room and flopped down onto my bed. I had NEVER seen a woman naked before. I couldn't breath. I know it was going to happen sooner or later, but I never knew my body would have such a reaction. My body was telling me I was ready for… My body, heart and mind were driving me absolutely mad! I kept a vivid memory of her body in my mind. That had to have been the most single beautiful thing I had seen in my life. I would have given anything to touch her. This was hard, but at least I knew that sooner or later, "it" would happen. All I can do now is … no matter how God-awful it sounded- but wait for her…**

**``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

**A/N: short and sultry. Next chapter will have tons of stuff happen. You just have to wait… till then Kudos.**

 ****


	10. Misunderstanding

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I read ALL of them and take every one to thought and mind. Thank you all so much, you all don't know how much your reviews mean to me, oh.

**AYUMI H,** PLEEEEEEEEEASE UPDATE "ASYLUM PARTNERS" I totally loooooooooooooooooooooooooove that story! Please do it, for me? **puppy dog eyes**

I highly recommend you guys read that story, but those sensitive to Suicidal things should take it with a grain of salt.

On with the story-

**Chapter 10 – Misunderstanding**

****

**It had to have been after **midnight******, but I was jolted out of my sleep by a screaming Kagome, who jumped out of bed and started to cry hysterically. I ran over to her, myself in a panic. She looked at me a screamed, trying to get away from me.**

**"Kagome? Kagome! It's me! It's Inuyasha! You are okay!"**

**She finally stopped and looked at my eyes.**

**"Inu…yasha?"**

**"Uh-huh"**

**Then she grabbed me and started to cry into my shoulder.**

**"I was so afraid… I was so…"**

**I picked her up bridal style and sat down on the bed, setting her on my lap and cradling her. She began to calm down and held on to me tightly.**

**"It's ok, Kagome, it was just a nightmare. You're safe. Shhhhh…I'm here"**

_He cradled me as his strong arms. He didn't know he was what I had the nightmare about. He had glowing, red eyes and was hunting me down. I tripped and right as he was slicing me with his claw, I flew out of bed. As he shushed me, I held him tightly. I felt so safe! I calmed down and began to enjoy his warmth. I was disappointed that he laid me down by his side. He lied on his side and drew me into him, holding me. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep to the comforting rhythm of his heart and to him running his fingers up and down my back. _

**I held her there, in my arms, protecting her from whatever monster was in her dream. She fell asleep fairly quickly, which made me feel good. It meant she felt safe and comforted by me. Her smell was so sweet too my nose. I don't know why, but even though I was the one doing the comforting, I felt safe with her. Her warmth and smell made me feel comforted. This girl. It's been almost a month since she's joined me here. I knew she was special the first time I saw her. The way she walked into the ballroom. Even though most guys would find her plain and ordinary, the fools, I saw her as a gorgeous, loving and touching woman. This woman…my wife… I looked down at her sleeping, her face snuggled into my chest. She was mine and mine only. This never really crossed my mind, but now, every step in life I take, she'll be there. When I rule as king, she'll be…my queen. Right then, I was able to tell myself that tomorrow, after dinner…I will confess my love to her…**

**~*~**

**   This day was a time to be happy. I was going to confess my true feelings to my wife. Of course my other side still haunted me. I was on my way to the bath to get clean, when my father stopped me.**

**"The servants have informed me they have seen no evidence on your sheets yet. What's the matter, boy?"**

**   I got a bit annoyed,**

**"Look, that is none of your business! We will when we are ready! You can't throw 2 strangers together and expect that from them right off!"**

**"Well, boy, my patience has hit rock bottom. It's been near a month! I feel it's necessary for me to intervene."**

**I snarled,**

**  "What?"**

**He looked me right into the eyes and said,**

**"Starting today, you have 4 weeks to get that girl pregnant!"**

**"WHAT?!!!!!!!"**

**"You heard me boy! One month as your princess will be locked in the tower and you will be sent to that Institute in ****France****."**

**I growled at him,**

**"Teme…."**

**"Well, I would work extra hard on this relationship of yours."**

**Then he began to walk away,**

**"I hope to hear good news soon. And whatever you do, DO NOT forget to mark her. I made that mistake and paid dearly for it."**

**I watched him walk off. That's right. My mother was human. She died from old age because my father and I age so slow, but if I mark Kagome, She will live as long as I, which the usual lifespan for a hanyou was 220 years old, and I don't know of any humans over 60. But how I'm supposed to mark her is so…It sends shivers down my spine. But I just thought about this evening. **

**~*~**

_After dinner, I told Sango to tell Inuyasha that I was going to brush and clean Starlight. I went down to the stable with my new horse care supplies. I always made sure he was clean and healthy. I take him out for riding near every day. I reached the stable and as always, Kouga was there to greet me._

_  "Good evening, Highness."_

_"Good evening, Kouga-kun."_

_I'd always chirp happily. Starlight heard me as well as he gave me a happy "Nay"._

_"Yes! Hello to you to, Starlight!"_

_I got beside him and began to comb his hair. As I was combing, my hand slipped and I cut my finger._

_"Ouch!"_

_I yelled. Kouga looked around the wall of the stall._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yes I'm fine, Kouga-kun"_

_"But I smell blood"_

_"I got a small cut, that's all, really."_

_Kouga came towards me,_

_"Really, I should….Whoa!"_

_Kouga tripped over the bucket and fell right on top of me in the hay._

**I was extremely overjoyed, but nervous to tell Kagome my feelings. Sango told me she was down at the stable, so I decided to go and retrieve her, with a smile on my face, I turned the corner to see the horrid sight. Kouga, the stable, on top of Kagome. I felt my heart fall on the ground. I was numb. I couldn't think. I wanted to run. And that's what I was about to do when I bumped into Miroku. He grabbed me,**

**"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! What is it?"**

**I punched him and pushed him to the ground,**

**"Don't you tell anyone that I've left, and if anyone asks…I'm hunting…"**

**He gave me a sympathetic look and in an outburst of emotion, I ran…just ran.**

_"Kouga, Um, you can get off now." I said nervously as he just stayed there._

_He finally got up and we both blushed._

_"My cut's fine, I promise"_

_"I'm sorry, highness! The bucket…I"_

_"It's okay Kouga/ As long as it was an accident."_

_As Kouga sheepishly walked away, I spotted Miroku. He looked like he was sad. I all of a sudden got a very cold shiver down my back._

_~*~_

_   "It's been 3 days, Miroku-san! Where is Inuyasha! He's not gone this long just to go hunting!"_

_"Highness, that's what he told me to tell you!"_

_Then I came to a realization, Inuyasha lied and has gone away on his own. Miroku saw something in my look._

_"Kagome? Highness?"_

_"What did I do for him to do this? It has to be something I have done."_

_"Well… Um…"_

_I eyed him._

_"So it was something I did…"_

_Miroku looked like he wanted to run, but he just said,_

_"I think Inuyasha saw you and Kouga in the hay the other night."_

_All of a sudden I felt my whole world come crashing down._

_"He did? I saw you! You saw! Didn't you tell him the truth!?"_

_"HE was long gone before I could tell him."_

_I had tears running down my cheeks, but I got an idea._

_"Which way did he go?"_

_I think Miroku sensed something because all of a sudden he got a smile._

_"It looked like he was heading east."_

_"To the Mystic cave?"_

_"Most likely, that's his favorite spot to be alone."_

_I felt a strike of sadness,_

_"But I can't hold my breath for that long! I…"_

_"There are air pockets…"_

_My eye brow twitched,_

_"Air…pockets?"_

_"You can find them by swimming at the ceiling of the tunnel."_

_"Did Inuyasha know about these?"_

_"I don't know. I know from being there a few times."_

_I was feeling dizzy but all of a sudden, with out hesitation, I ran out onto the terrace and yelled down,_

_"Kouga! Get Starlight ready for me to ride!"_

_"As you wish, Princess!"_

_Miroku grabbed my shoulders,_

_"Are you sure that's okay? Shouldn't I go with you, it's a two day ride!"_

_"Don't worry, Miroku-san, I used to go out into the woods for weeks on end. I'll be fine!"_

_I got out of his grip and ran down to the stable, where I mounted and rode away on Starlight._

_"Please wait for me, Inuyasha!"_

_~*~_

_   I rode for about 14 hours before the sun sat and it was time to make camp. Starlight was being spooked by the sounds of wolves, but this was a plentiful year for food, so I had no worries about any coming around for any reason except curiosity. I made a fire and rolled up the blanket that was on Starlight's back for my pillow. The night would be chilly, but the fire I made was good and strong, so I was pretty cozy for sleeping on the ground. Most princesses I know wouldn't ever dream of doing such a thing, but I wasn't most princesses. I thought about Inuyasha, in fact there wasn't one second since I left that he wasn't on my mind. I thought about the night of the ball and afterwards the talk that was pretty fun. Then I got a shiver up my spin thinking about his looks. He WAS in fact the most gorgeous man on the face of this earth. His long silver hair that would look like freshly fallen snow in the moonlight. His amber eyes that had a life of their own. They could always talk alone, without any words. His cute, soft ears. Then I thought about his touch, the carefulness and gentleness just recently he had shown, like when I had my nightmare. I missed him horribly. I didn't care if he was angry at me…for no reason he will soon learn… I just wanted to see him. And with that thought, I finally fell asleep._

_~* ~ _

_        Then came the part I absolutely dreaded. The lake. Starlight was fast, but not fast enough to skim over water. It was a long swim, but I looked down at both ends of the lake. It would be faster to swim acrossed. Thank goodness horses were great swimmers. I dismounted and lead Starlight to the water, but even on this warm day, the water was quite chilly. It took a great deal of coaxing before both of us were in the water. I grabbed Starlight's reins as we swam acrossed. It was a very long swim, but the thought of getting to Inuyasha powered me. Starlight swam ahead and started to drag me. He was actually enjoying the swim! It took us at least a half an hour to swim acrossed. When we got out, I gave Starlight a rest, knowing that swimming is more straining then running. After a good 2 hour rest, it was time to start ahead again. We rode off._

_~*~ _

_   We reached the cave just as the sun was reaching the western horizon. I dreaded seeing Inuyasha, knowing that he'd be cross with me, but just to see his face made me work hard. _

_"Wait here Starlight, there is some good grass just outside."_

_  Talking to him like he would understand what I was saying. I looked at the dark waters._

_"Here we go."_

_I got in and swam against the wall. It took me a few "on the count of 3"s before I finally went under. I found the cave and immediately swam inside, not wasting any time or air. I was panicking that in the pitch black I did find any air pockets, but right as I began to see stars, I reached one. I kept my legs back so I knew which way to swim. It was a great thing I wasn't claustaphobic or scared of the dark as I would be a basket case because it was pitch black. After a very large breathe, I when under again. After 5 air pockets, I finally saw light. I slowly surfaced, and sure enough, Inuyasha was curled up in a corner. I slowly got out of the water and when I began to walk towards him…_

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_

_He snapped without looking at me. _

**"I came too…too find you."**

**I felt sick. I didn't want her near me! She shouldn't… I heard her walk closer. I stood up and whipped around,**

**"I wouldn't get any closer if I were you."**

**She looked miserable. Good. Then she said,**

**"I know what you saw and think but you have it all wrong…"**

**"Oh, that you rather be with Kouga then me."**

**"He tripped and fell on accident!"**

** I sneered at her.**

**"That was the worst lie I've ever heard."**

**She showed me the cut on her finger,**

**"I cut my finger on the comb and when he came over to see, he tripped over the bucket and let me tell you, if he did that on purpose, he probably wouldn't be walking for a while."**

**Her voice was stern and their was no scent of lying.**

**"I don't smell any lies…You are telling the truth…"**

**She smiled and nodded, tears about to escape her eyes. I smiled at her with a relieved smile, but then she did something I didn't really expect, she ran towards me with open arms yelling,**

**"I was so worried!"**

**When she reached me, she accidentally knocked both of us into the water. After we surfaced, I couldn't help it, I pulled her to me and kissed her. I held her tightly against my body, at first she was in shock, but she fell into it. She then deepened the kiss as we began to get a bit sultry. She broke off  held me. I nuzzled into her neck, then whispered into her ear,**

**"I love you…"**

**I leaned back and looked into my eyes in shock. I continued,**

**"…I love you more then you would ever know"**

**After a moment of looking into eachother's eyes before she nuzzled my neck and whispered,**

**"And I also love you more then you'll ever know."**

**     I pulled her back and engaded her into another long, deep kiss. After a while, she broke it and swam off. At first I was embarrassed that I did something wrong, but then she splashed me. I looked at her in shock and she giggled.  She saw the mischief in my eyes as I came to attack her. She screamed and tried to swim away, but I caught her. She was laughing and squirming; she slipped free and swam under. We both had our eyes open, she we saw each other, I chased her as she swam around me. We played around for a while before I was craving for her. I caught her and kissed her, hard and deep. We surfaced and I began to kiss her like I never knew could be done.**

**"Are you sure you haven't done this before?"**

**She asked. I laughed and out of breathe said,**

**"I'm just doing what my body tells me to."**

**She looked into my eyes and whispered,**

**"Well, keep doing it."**

**We got really brave with eachother and we got on shore and I pinned her to the ground while kissing on her neck, but thought of something I looked into her eyes and asked,**

**  "Are we going to…"**

**She looked nervous and scared at first, but slowly she smiled and nodded. She looked concerned when I sat up and went pale.**

**"What's wrong? Are you scared? We don't have too…"**

**"No, believe me, I want it! I want you more then anything, but before we go any further, I have to mark you."**

**She got a confused look,**

**"Mark me?"**

**I faced her and drew her hair back away from around her neck and touched her jugular.**

**"Youkai mark eachother so if one dies, the other will too, but with humans, it's mainly so you can live my lifespan, but I have to bite you right there…It's going to hurt, then sting, then you will feel dizzy for a few seconds, but it also intensifies the whole experience of…you know…"**

**She went pale  and looked down in thought. I felt sad about how sad and scared she looked, but her eyes connected with mine and she slowly exposed her neck. I got tense and looked away, hesitantly I sad, **

**"First we have to undress."**

**She was nervous and stunned, She began to tremble. I held her close to me,**

**"Are you ready for this?"**

**She looked as me and slowly nodded. We turned away from eachother and got undressed. We turned to eachother. It was almost humorous how embarrassed we were and both of us turned beat red, but we proceeded, trying to keep our eyes off eachother so we could get this over with. With the strong scent of fear, she closed her eyes and exposed her neck. I was scared out of my wits, I seriously didn't want to do this, but it would be worth it. **

**"Here we got, hold on to me."**

**We held eachother. She was so soft! I almost melted with her touch. She grabbed my arms as I opened my mouth.**

_When I grabbed him, he chomped down onto my neck. I muffled the scream into an exasperated gasp. Tears started to run, but then I started whimper and put my arms under his, pushing him into me as a stinging, burning sensation filled my body as his saliva dripped into my blood vassals and spread. It hurt but then I felt numb and dizzy. He finally let go and I fell into his arms. He held me tightly as I gained my composure. We starred eachother in the eyes. We sat down, or knees  touching._

**She blushed as I looked down at the cushy things that I found to be called breasts. I didn't know what they were, but it seemed like my body did.**

**"Can I touch them?"**

**She began to giggle,**

**"You're so cute! But yes, now…you can touch them."**

**I smiled and proceeded. Both of us had unexpected reactions, but I crawled up to her, kissing her hard until finally she laid down.**

_~*~_

_I lay on his chest as he ran his fingers gently up and down my back. Though it had been a few minutes since we ended, we bother were still out of breathe and trembling. I don't think either of us expected it to feel THAT good, and for never seeing a woman before, it seemed Inuyasha's body led him just fine._

**I laid there, out of breathe. That was incredible and so sacred and special. I don't know how Miroku could do it so freely, but I just held her in that glowing cave and many times throughout, what we presumed was night, we shared eachother. Oh how I love Kagome Ginkou! Thank you God!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Short chapter, sorry. I'm sorry it took a while, but Cliff says he won't by the Inuyasha Playstation game until I keep the house clean for a long time, but till next chapter- Kudos!**


	11. The Other Speacial Feature last chapter

A/N: Hi guys, this is the last chapter, but don't worry, more are on the way, but they won't be updated as much because:

My daughter is now walking…'nough said… 

2: I have to house clean

3: I'm pursuing a career as a Mary Kay consultant and yes online purchases can be made, so if you want, you can be one of my customers, LOLOLOL,

But…

On with the story-

Chapter: The "Other" Special Feature

     **I didn't tell Kagome about the deadline, but we were coming close, but I had a feeling we'd have no problem. It was up to her…her body anyway. I'm not too familiar with the female anatomy, but I know that females are only fertile for 24 hours…But like I said, I don't think it will be any problem…**

**"Hmm…Inuyasha? Are you still here?"**

**   My Kagome asked as he stretched by my side. I grabbed and hung on to her. She was still tired, so her smile was wary. I starred at her body, which shined in the morning light. I had to… I kissed her and gave her a few hints. She smiled and followed, then…**

**"Inuyasha! I… Oh my g…"**

**"MIROKU WHAT THE HELL?!"**

**I hollered as I covered Kagome and I up. He gave a lecherous smile for a second till he snapped out of it and said,**

**  "Sire, your bro…"**

**"Inuyasha!"**

**I heard that familiar voice that sent shivers up my spine. Kagome looked at me with question,**

**"Inuyasha, who is that?"**

**I looked and growled at Miroku.**

**"Yes, Sire! Right away!"**

**I got out of bed grumbling. That bastard! Why now! Ok, no one disturb me when I'm about to…**

**"Inuyasha! Get down here!"**

**I heard my father yell. My Kagome was so confused.**

**I got up and raced to the wardrobe.**

_I watched him run to the wardrobe. What was going on? I heard a low, monotone billowing voice outside._

_"Inuyasha! You worthless half-breed! I will win today's fight!"_

_Today's fight? Is this…_

_Inuyasha came out in traditional Japanese red Haori and Hakama. I quickly got up to put on some clothes._

_"You are staying here, Kagome."_

_He said as he strapped the worthless rusty katana at his side._

_"Inuyasha? Who is that?! Inu…"_

_Sango came in._

_"M'lady, The king ordered that you get dressed and goto the throne room."_

_I was confused. Too many things, too many voices… oh no!_

_"Kagome? My Lady! Are you…Oh my…"_

_Inuyasha and Sango turned pale as they stared when I doubled over and vomited on the floor. Sango rushed to my side,_

_"M'lady!"_

_Inuyasha rushed over to my side as well._

_"My love, lie down and rest."_

_I stood up and sniffled._

_"I'm fine…and hungry…"_

_"Hungry…But you just…"_

_Inuyasha growled as the voice beckoned him once more. He got up and went onto the terrace. He started to yell obscenities to the person. He came in and kissed me on the cheek and held me for about a minute,_

_"I have to go. Sango, take care of her."_

_"As you wish, Sire."_

_He rushed out of the room. Sango looked at me with concern, but said,_

_"Let's not keep the King waiting."_

_~*~*~_

**   That bastard! How dare he show up now! I exited to the back where he was yelling. I growled,**

**   "Sesshomaru…"**

**"Hello little brother."**

**He stood on the grassy hill right behind the castle.**

**"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"**

**"I heard you got married. I will not congratulate you."**

**"Keh! Like I'd expect you too? You haven't answered my question!"**

**He put his hand on the hilt of his sword.**

**~*~*~**

_  After a quick trip to the latrine, Sango and I entered the throne room where King Ginkou sat on his throne. I curtsied as Sango kneeled on her hands and knees._

_"Princess, you have made my son very very happy."_

_"Thank you Sire. I'm very glad too hear that."_

_"But I think it's time you see something that I know he has tried to hide from you. Do you know his sword?"_

_"You mean the old katana he has strapped at his side?"_

_"Yes, the Tetsuaiga was made from one of my fangs. It's a very powerful sword. My other son, Sesshomaru also has a sword, the Tenseiga, from my other fang, but for a different reason."_

_"Your Highness, I"_

_"I think it's a good time now to watch your husband fight, it would be an honor."_

_He confused me. None of what he said made sense. He descended off of the throne platform and hooked my elbow with his, _

_"Come."_

**~*~*~**

**      I stood at a battle stance as he drew out an unfamiliar sword.**

**"Keh! Sesshomaru, You should no nothing is able to go against Tetsuaiga!"**

**"We'll see about that."**

**He swung the sword and a blast of red power came at me. I jumped and bounced off the wall. I smelt a familiar scent. I looked up on the terrace to see Kagome standing by my father. Sesshomaru looked up towards her.**

**"Typical, Father had you marry a human."**

**I growled,**

**"It doesn't matter."**

**"In a Youkai kingdom, I would guess Youkai would rule it.**

**The he glared at Kagome, who was too busy watching me to notice.**

**"The child she is carrying is your heir, isn't it?"**

**I looked confused. 'Child she was carrying?'**

**I looked up to Kagome. She was in shock and my father had a huge grin. **

**"How did you know that?"**

**"She reeks of the hormones female release when they are pregnant."**

**An inward smile developed on my face. I'm a father…**

**"Hence, because she is carrying an heir, she'll have to die too."**

**I growled,**

**"What was that?"**

**"It's going to be worse then a half-breed! I will not allow this kingdom to be ruled by dirty hanyous and humans…"**

**I got into a battle stance.**

**"You were exiled from this kingdom!"**

**"I was exile by people not fit to rule. I was born the Crown Prince of ****Western Tainu****!"**

**Then he got into a battle stance,**

**"And today, little brother, I WILL take my place back!"**

_  This person, Sesshomaru was almost a beautiful as Inuyasha…But personality counted on attractiveness too. But I felt afraid when he threatened to kill me…and…My baby? I was pregnant? How could he tell? Inuyasha voiced my very same question. Hormones…If Sesshomaru could smell…_

_I looked up at the king, who for the first time since I got here gave me a warm smile, but then I heard…_

_"…and today, little brother, I WILL take my place back!"_

_Inuyasha's life was in danger, but there was nothing I could do! But I beheld a wonder I've never seen before. Inuyasha drew his sword. With a yellow spark at the scabbard as he drew the old, rusty katana, it turned into a giant fang-shaped sword._

_ "That, my dear, is Tetsuaiga."_

_I looked on in shock. That sword was made out of the King's fang! I watched as my husband charged his brother. But the sword he unsheathed made the king gasp._

_"What is it your Majesty?"_

_"That…That is not the sword I made for him! That is not Tenseiga!"_

_"Is that a bad thing?"_

_I asked in a panic._

_He had no answer as we watched his sons battle. With the first charge of Tetsuaiga, Sesshomaru raised his sword. Tetsuaiga literally bounced off of it. Inuyasha looked at him in shock._

_"What the hell?"_

**I asked myself. Nothing-and I mean NOTHING can beat Tetsuaiga…but…**

**"Toukijin is made out of steel breaking ogre's teeth. I could break that sword."**

**I smelt fear from both my father and Kagome. I didn't want her to worry. I stood my ground. I won't let this bastard get the best of me!**

**"Keh! You talk tough, but can your fighting match your words?"**

**He smirked,**

**"Come"**

**I charged at him again. The sword let off a tremendous amount of power that tossed me back. I flew into the castle wall, listening to him chuckle and Kagome yelling my name. I got up and smirked,**

**  "You are going to pay for that…"**

**I raised my blade…**

_This was getting intense. Inuyasha just got thrown against the wall by the power of the sword…But Inuyasha made a cocky remark and raised his blade. As he slammed it to the ground, he yelled,_

_"Kaze No Kizu!"_

_  Which meant "wound of the wind" I was in shock as 5 yellow streaks raced toward Sesshomaru, who was caught off guard, but fl…did he just fly? Inuyasha was very angry at this point…But fear struck my heart when the worst thing possible happened. Sesshomaru sent a shockwave from his sword that sent Inuyasha into the wall, but he was still holding Tetsuaiga until another blast made it fly out of his hand. His father grabbed me._

_"You have to hide!"_

_"Why?"_

_  I caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru stabbing Inuyasha. I felt my world fall apart._

_"Inuyasha!!!!!"_

_I tugged myself out of the king's grasp and ran to join my husband's side, but both Miroku and the King were yelling at me to stop. By the time I reached the grassy hill, I saw something that I'd only see in my nightmares._

_"Inu…yasha?"_

_"Kagome! Princess! Get out of there!"_

_Inuyasha was bloody, but he stood with a smile you'd see on a maniac. His eyes were glowing red…with violet pupils…purple stripes acrossed his cheekbones…his fangs were so large, he couldn't close his mouth completely and his claws where at least twice as long and sharp._

_   "Hmmm… Sesshomaru…"_

_He chuckled in an evil fashion. I began to get scared, I froze._

_"Inu…ya…sha?"_

_Miroku stood by me,_

_"Without Tetsuaiga, He transforms into a Youkai, but he wasn't made for it. His father made the sword to also seal his Youkai blood…But now, without his sword…"_

_"Oh no!"_

_I watched in horror as Inuyasha changed a shocked Sesshomaru. He held up his sword and Inuyasha fought it. He began to split up in wounds, but seemed not to care. I wouldn't just watch. I ran acrossed the field to get the de-transformed Tetsuaiga. Sesshomaru spotted me and growled,_

_"Wench!"_

_He took his attention off Inuyasha and struck at me. Out of fear, I put my hands up and screamed. Somehow my ancestral powers came and created a shield. I didn't know whether to be scared or grateful, but again I raced for the Tetsuaiga. Sesshomaru tried another swing, but Inuyasha tackled him and swatted his face. Something yellow came from Sesshomaru's fingertips, making some sort of whip. He lashed Inuyasha with it. I screamed as he flew, but I also dove for Tetsuaiga just in time for it to shield me from Sesshomaru's whip attack. This sword was protecting me! Inuyasha tackled Sesshomaru again. It was like he had no conception of pain. I watched in horror as the battle continued, but Sesshomaru slapped him and said,_

_"This fight has no honor. I will be beck another time."_

_And with that, He flew away. I watched him fly off till I heard a growl. I looked to see the Youkai transformed Inuyasha looking at me with a menacing smile. My heart almost stopped. This felt eerily fami…My nightmare. _

_"Don't! Inuyasha! I'm Kagome! Your wife! Snap out of it!"_

_Tears started to accumulate. My husband was an uncontrollable monster…And there was nothing I could do but hold out Tetsuaiga._

_"Inuyasha! Take this!"_

_He laughed and lunged at me. I screamed and in instinct ran and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't keep myself from running. I would dodge him when he'd land in front of me. I kept hearing him chuckled and growl in a low, rumbling voice,_

_"You can't escape!" _

_   I didn't know where to go. He seriously wanted to kill me! The King had disappeared and Miroku was chasing after us. I was horrified when I tripped over a rock and Tetsuaiga flew out of my hand._

_"Shimatta!"_

_I got up when he finally pounced on me, took me by the hair and flopped me down onto my back when he pinned me. I'd never been so scared in my life. I was going to die by my husband's hand._

_"Inuyasha! Please don't! I'm your w…"_

_He chuckled and swatted me acrossed the face with his claws. I refused to cry, but I felt my neck crack. I looked dead into his eyes. There was nothing but death and evil._

_"Why are you doing this…Inuyasha…You love me…"_

_He snickered and licked the blood off my cheek._

_"I've never killed a female before…Especially one with a baby."_

_I growled at him,_

_"It's your baby!"_

_"Is it?"_

_He snickered again. I think only Satan would snicker like him. I gritted my teeth and screamed into his face, tears splashing._

_"Stop it! You are scaring me! But even if you kill me…I still won't hate you…"_

_His evil face lost its malice. There was only one thing to do. I leaned my head up, risking my face getting bitten off, I kissed him then snuggled into his shoulder._

_"No matter what…I'll…love…yo…"_

**   What the hell? I was thrown by Sesshomaru's sword and now I'm looking a Kagome's bloody face... Oh no…Oh please!**

**"Kagome? Oh Please God! Kagome!"**

**I felt her breath, luckily she was just unconscious, but those were my claw marks on her. I had turned Youkai and hurt the only person I'd die for. I could have killed her. I knew I wanted too when I was in that state. I only remember my first time when I transformed…I can't believe I hunted her down like that…But then it echoed in my mind…**

****

**_"I've never killed a female before…Especially one with a baby."_**

****

**_"It's your baby!"_**

****

**_"Is it?"_**

****

**_"Stop it! You are scaring me! But even if you kill me…I still won't hate you…"_**

****

**Kagome… Nobody on this Earth deserves you. Especially a monster like me. I wanted to run, but I wanted to stay by her side. I picked her and Tetsuaiga up and went to our bedroom**

_*~*_

_ I woke up with a head-splitting headache, a sore neck and a stinking, bandaged cheek. I felt myself being held. All I needed to see was silver hair to fly out of his arms and out of bed, I was too weak to walk, so I crawled in a corner as he looked at me with the saddest pair of eyes I had ever seen. I still coward and trembled in a panic, but why? He's back too normal. He sat on the ground a slowly started to advance._

_"Please, Kagome! Don't do that!"_

_"Please stay away…"_

_"I thought you wouldn't hate me."_

_"I don't…I just…Please go away."_

_"You need to get back in bed. You've slept for about 4 days…I was so worried, Kagome! I almost went out of my mind! Oh…wrong choice of words."_

_He began to advance toward me again. I got up to run, but he caught me and put me in his lap, holding me tightly. I struggled a bit until I felt him tremble and something warm and moist on the knap of my neck. I froze._

_"Ka…go…me… I…"_

_He started to rock me back and forth. Was he crying? Then I froze as he growled._

_"I hate myself…How…I…"_

_He was too mad and sad to talk. Though he was making nervous, I couldn't stand to see him like this. I wrapped myself around him and nuzzled him._

_"Inuyasha…I forgive you…I'll love you no matter what. It wasn't your fault."_

_He drew me back and looked me in the eyes with red, moist eyes. He HAD been crying._

_"But I tried to kill you!"_

_I was still nervous, but I gave him a warm smile._

**  She drew my bangs back and caressed my cheek,**

**"I won't lie, I was scared, but you are you now. I will be by your side always"**

**I was in shock, but then I felt angry. I took her gently off my lap and turned around. I could feel she thought she said something wrong.**

**"What is it?"**

**She asked.**

**I whispered, just audible,**

**"I don't deserve you. Your heart is so…loving…and pure…You are just so full of love and life…I deserve to die knowing I could take your life away. I don't deserve you. You can leave if you want."**

** I heard her sigh. She crawled to my front.**

**"Inuyasha. No matter how scared I get doesn't mean I don't love you, but Let me tell you something. You need me. You need what ever you think you don't deserve."**

**My heart was close to stopping, my breath shortened as I looked at her smile. She grabbed my hand and said.**

**"I need you, too."**

**I was about to faint…**

**"I need your love, your warmth, your strength and protection…"**

**Then she started to blush.**

**"But I don't deserve you either."**

**"How so? What possibly about me do you not deserve?"**

**She looked away, her cheeks were like cherries,**

**   "Um… A plain looking girl like me doesn't deserve you, the most beautiful man on earth I guarantee. The first time I saw you I almost fainted. I almost blacked out when I found out you were my husband. From that moment on, I always look at you and say too myself,**

**'He so....'…Okay! I'm getting…"**

**She got bright red. She really thought about me like that? I smiled at her. She gushed! She was actually gushing! I found it absolutely adorable! I drew her chin to have her beat red face face me,**

**"You aren't plain, by the way, and I'll injure anyone who says otherwise."**

**She looked shock. We looked at each other. We both believed we didn't deserve eachother…We don't deserve each other. We NEED eachother. We engaged in a deep kiss…which I'm happy to say it led to other things… (snicker)**

**~*~**

**   Laying in bed with her in my arms, asleep, made me think about my life. I used to be a snobby, mean, un controllable brat, but over a course of 3 months, I have acquired the most special young women on the face of the planet. No matter what, Kagome Ginkou, the women I loved more then anyone else, would be by my side for the remainder of my life. She was with child, she loved me. Life, I believe, can't get any better right now…**

**I kissed her on top of her head.**

**… Absolutely not.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A**_n_**d _W_****e _L_****i_v_****e_d_**** H_a_****p_p_****i_l_****y _E_****v_e_****r _A_****f_t_****e_r_****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Epilogue: 9 months later, Prince Hiroshi Ginkou was born. 10 years later Inuyasha and Kagome were the peaceful and righteous leaders of Western Tainu. His and Her Majesty helped with their own hands to make the country as beautiful and rich as her childhood home, which were now very close allies. Inuyasha and Kagome Ruled Western Tainu for 240 years both died together in their sleep. Unfortunately, during Hiroshi's rule, France invaded both Western Tainu and Shikonland. Now the two little countries with one of the greatest love stories ever told are now just myths.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````***``````````````````````

A/N: Welp, It's finished! Thanks to all of you that made this little "side Project" into a huge hit! And good news…

I HAVE STARTED "PROJECT HANYOU X!"

K&the pirate cpt…." Still has a while. Like I keep saying, that story is so exhausting to write, but I won't give it up, I'm just…even thinking about that story makes me feel drained. I keep kicking myself for not just ending it at the meeting…now a treasure hunt…and more!!!!! Curse my big imagination!!!!

But until next time and thank you! Kudos!


End file.
